The Antivan Shadow
by Novai
Summary: Evaine Mahariel is not one too just sit around and wait. After quite some time with no word, she sets out too find her lover Zevran. This story follows what I think happened after Ameranthine. Warning some course language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I suck at summaries, so yeah! This work was inspired by my dissatisfaction in the conclusion too the DLC, the vague explanations at the end did not cut it for me.** Spoiler warning!*** I also felt extremely ripped off when all I got was a letter from Zevran at the start of the expansion. Which made me want too write something too fill the hole. Too be honest I was right pissed at the fact he left for Antiva without my warden! I apologize in advance some bits are cheesy and well I figured with all the strife my warden went through with Origins and Awakening, she should be pretty much Godly now, this is my indulgence of that. Thanx for reading!(Fixed some grammar and layout mistakes.)

* * *

Evaine Mahariel

Evaine stared off into the night. The ocean breeze rustling the strands of her long white hair. It'll be almost two years since she watched that ship leave for Antiva. Almost two years since she heard his voice, touched his face or kissed his lips. Two years...She sat on the pier in her tunic and leggings, in the small hours of the morning. Watching the horizon glow with day break.

She found herself deep in thought, reflecting on what happened in the past week. She had accomplished what she had set out to do. Stabilize Ameranthine, rebuilt The Vigil. Replenished the Gray warden ranks and stopped a rather nasty brood mother. She was weary now though. She had begged Alistair, to make Nathaniel the new Warden Commander. To let her simply remain, as the Hero of Fereldan and a gray warden...to take the responsibility of the Arling and his armies from her so she could travel.

"Are you sure you want to put a Howe in that particular area of power?" Evaine looked Alistair straight in the eyes.

"Nathan is not his father, he's very well respected. He's trustworthy...and Fereldan. I would not have anyone else take my place..." Her subtle reference made to the fiasco that ensued with the nobles when the subject of an Orlesian commander taking over came up, was not missed. Alistair regarded her for a moment.

" Travel huh?...So...Antiva then?"Evaine felt herself smile, Alistair was like a brother to her more so than any of her clan ever had been. And he knew her better than anyone. She felt relief at his understanding.

"Yes, but officially I am traveling to Orlais. Once there I will loose anyone who is still following me and board a ship bound for Antiva." She looked up at him seriously.

"No one is too know where I am really going." Alistair fidgeted for a moment unsure if he should say anything, then before he could catch himself the words came stumbling out.

"You know you might not find him...or you may not like what you see, should you locate him." Evaine had a slightly pained smile on her face.

"...I realize that Alistair...and I know it's been a year since his last letter." She approached him and gave him a hug. When she pulled away, she met his eyes.

"I have tried, so hard. Even after all this time...the void in my chest is still as raw as the day he left it there."Tears spilled from her eyes, unable to muster control on her emotions any longer.

" Every single day...Alistair...I keep hoping and praying that I will look up at the gates of The Vigil and see him standing there, ready too embrace me. I...I can't take it anymore. The disappointment of going to bed without seeing or touching him is...too much to bare anymore. There is only a few reasons why he would not send any letters, he's either dead, or her is otherwise preoccupied, being that it is not safe to send any word or that he can't or won't. Whatever the reason is, I still need to know." At this point Alistair was rubbing her back, trying to soothe his best friend.

"I'm not sure what you will find, but if you do find him, I hope things will work out for you. I just want you to be happy. I will make the arrangements with the necessary people." She then smiled at him through her bleary eyes. He was the only person she could trust without reservation and show weakness in front of and not fear he would think any less of he was King now, but he was still her fellow Gray Warden, her best friend and her brother. The very same brother who among other things, helped brave and defeat the Fifth Blight with her. She was the Commander to everyone else, the figure head, the leader they drew strength from. But too Alistair, she was his friend. She was simply Evaine... She then pecked him on the cheek and released him.

"You should know that once I leave. I will go under a different alias. I will write to you signing my letters Alexis Amelle." Alistair was still worried. As much as he trusted her, he felt angry at the elf for making her do this.

"I wish you didn't have too charge head first into a pit of vipers just to find him." Evaine smirked at Alistair.

"The name change is more for his safety than mine." Alistair cocked his head and raising an eyebrow at her curiously.

"Oh?" She nodded.

"Everyone knows the stories of The Hero of Fereldan and her Crow Assassin. It's why he left in the first place. So I would be 'safe', clearly he under estimated my abilities for getting into trouble, but I digress, the Crows were after him, so he went to overthrow their leadership in order to keep them away from himself and me. So going too Antiva and announcing my presence there, when I have no idea what his current situation is, might put him in more danger than he already is, hence the reason why discretion is essential." Alistair had a worried frown on his face.

"Oh don't worry Alistair."Now he was worrying.

"You know killing the Archdemon and facing a guild of an assassins is not the same thing, at least you could see the Archdemon coming." Alistair had a point, but before she could speak he cut her off "Just promise me you will be careful." Alistair gave her a big bear hug.

"Promise."

* * *

The breeze sent a shiver down her spine, she pondered on Alistair's words. She wondered what she would find in Antiva once she leaves. An ache crept into her chest when she thought of what she could find. Gods...this was torture. She was exited, but also nauseous and nervous. She mentally checked the supplies she had acquired from Denerim and Soldier's peak. A certain blood mage (Avernus), who now was a very successful herbalist,(Due too the limited materials he was allowed to use to experiment with) brewed a few special concoctions for her. She had Wade specially make a set of new armor for her, out of Archdemon leather, and Highdragon scales. She made particular specifications so that it would look foreign. She didn't want too wear something that screamed, Warden Commander or Hero of Fereldan. The result had been more than amazing. As well-payed as Wade was for his services he enjoyed the reaction she had most when she first saw a new piece of armor, her reaction was more than enough reward for Wade.

It was black like onyx and was light and flexible. The chest was a bodice that laced up at the front, unlike other corsets this one was made to bend and move, she could feel the magic skittering on the surface of the leather, runes folded into the armor to enhance the toughness of the piece. There was a second part of her chest piece that attached the upper arms and shoulder pads to a protective layer for her back, the shoulder pads were stylized scales, but not to imposing so as to hinder her movements. The laces themselves were made of Archdemon leather so it was tough to break. The leg armor had no skirt and had buckles to secure extra knives and pouches, and they to fit like a glove. The gauntlets held the same motif as her shoulder pads, but the gloves themselves were flexible and would not hinder her gripping her sword or dagger. The belt had a custom but modest sheath for Lyric her long sword, Aria the matching dagger and Duncan's dagger, a momento she took when she found his weapons buried in an ogre's hide. She had noticed that the top layer of the chest piece had a soft inner layer that stretched out around the neck, almost like a stocking. It was a lower facial mask. The fabric had been an addition Wade had made, she smiled at his creativeness. And made sure she thanked him and praised him for his effort. She liked her new armor and couldn't wait to show it too Zev. Not that he would know it was her she smirked.

She brought her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees and let her thoughts wander to the people she was leaving behind, she sighed. She hoped everyone would be ok. Nathan had reassured her that he would take care of everything. She was sure he could handle the job, she had groomed and prepared him for the role. He will make a fine leader for the Gray. She only told Alistair, Nathan and Oghren what she planned. No one else, not even Anders. As the morning light arrived she realized that she had been out in the cool air for the better part of 4 hours, lost in thought. She then stood and brushed herself off. She was traveling too Orlais today. Better get herself ready. The ship would be leaving in a few hours. And once she boarded the ship, she mused, the Hero of Fereldan will disappear off the face of Thedas, until she is reunited with her betrothed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alistair**

Back in Denerim, Alistair had just brought the meeting with the nobles to a close, he had announced that , due to pressing matters in Orlais, the Hero of Fereldan has been called away.

"But Orlais has nothing to do with Fereldan, why should we give them our Hero-" Alistair cut him off.

"Ser being a Gray Warden, means being brother or sister to everyone in the order. The Darkspawn don't care where you were born or what language you speak, they will kill you all the same. The details of why she is urgently needed, is a confidential matter. I am simply informing you that because of the undisclosed amount of time she will be absent from Fereldan, she has decided to step down as the Arlessa of Ameranthine and Commander of the Gray. She has passed the title of both to Nathaniel Howe."

Murmurs of their not-so-secret approval filled the room. Their disapproval of a Dalish Elf rising to become nobility was a source of constant ire towards Alistair among the nobility. Their disapproval was anything but discreet. Given the multiple attempts on Evaine's life. But as Evaine had pointed out to him when she had spoken to him about leaving.

"Don't worry they will jump at the chance to have a human noble back in the seat of the Arling, when you tell them about that, they will warm up to the whole idea of me leaving." She was right too The representative of a smaller noble house spoke up then.

"Yes well, the presence of Evaine will be missed, but she must go where she is most needed, of course." Alistair couldn't help curl his lip at them, they sure didn't mind her pointy ears when she was risking her life to save them from the Archdemon. Self important, hypocritical, pompous swine the lot of them. He supposed that Evaine knew what she was doing, she probably understood that she was in as much danger over here in Fereldan as in Antiva. He just hoped she wouldn't find herself heart broken again. He wasn't sure he could forgive the assassin again...necessary absence or not, he didn't like seeing Evaine cry.

**Evaine**

It took around a week too get too Orlais. She had opted to wear her Warden Commander leathers till she was ready to disappear. It made for a tedious trip, the awe inspired passengers just wouldn't leave her alone. Gods she hated her title. Evaine groaned as she got off the ship. Thankfully the remedies she got, helped abate sea sickness... mostly. She scoffed at her own weakness.

"The mighty Hero of Fereldan, undone by a rocking ship..."She was happy to be on solid land again. When she stepped off the ship she took in the sights and made her way into the city to the nearest inn, it was already sunset and the whole city was bathed in orange and red. When she went to round the corner, she spotted the person who had been following her from the corner of her eye. She took the opportunity to rid herself of the pest. She walked down the narrow street and found the inn. She was careful to not let on that she was aware she was being followed. She bought a room for the night and then went to join the drinking in the tavern. She disappeared among the crowd and hid out of line of sight, dagger drawn waiting for her pursuer to round the corner. As soon as she recognized him she grabbed him and simultaneously pulling him out of sight and sliding her dagger in between his ribs, holding her hand over his mouth to muffle his cry. He slowly stopped struggling and sagged into her grasp. She found an all too familiar scroll on him which confirmed her suspicion that the Crows were still after her, even after 6 months of peace. She also found the signature Crow daggers they carried and a missive from an anonymous benefactor. She snorted.

"Amateurs" And propped her would be killer in a siting position, closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side making it look like he was a sleeping drunk.

No doubt there would be more, but they won't miss him for a while. So she took this chance to slip out the back entrance with her pack. And went up to her room...from the outside, using her stealth abilities. When she was in her room, she donned her new armor. Carefully buckling and lacing the armor to make sure it fit properly and didn't chafe. She then returned to her pack and removed a slender pale lavender vial. She smiled to herself. This little vial was a very expensive and rare item, one of a kind actually. Avernus had just perfected it when she had asked him to make it for her. It would change her hair and eye color as well as her complexion to anything she wanted, she had specified her preferences too Avernus, black hair, pale gold eyes and a slightly tanned complexion. She could have tried illusion magic, but that had a limited time, this was permanent. According to Avernus, the only way to reverse the effects was to take the anti-potion, which he provided for her. She turned to look into the mirror at the stranger now staring back at her, and smiled, that should throw them off her trial. She then wrapped her old armor up and packed it back in her pack and climbed back down from her room after leaving it undisturbed and disappeared into the shadows.

The Antivan ship set sail soon, she didn't want to stay any longer than necessary. As she made her way to the docks she realized that she would have to be in character from now on, she silently thanked her father for teaching her Antivan, and smiled at herself as she remembered surprising Zevran one night whispering sweet nothings in his ear in Antivan, in replying to his. She so loved to see him loose his composure. She laughed to herself, thanks to being around Zevran so much she was able to mimic the accent very well. She finally got to the docks and tried her best to not seem overly anxious. She appeared before the dock master and gave him a nod. She noticed him taking in every inch of her. She was wearing a cloak over her leather clad body , but as it was her armor didn't leave much room for imagination. He then tore his eyes from her curves and onto her face, and cleared his throat.

"Good evening and pardon me mademoiselle, boarding for Antiva tonight?" She flashed him a killer smile.

"Indeed, my dear dock master, we leave shortly yes?" She handed him her ticket.

"May I ask your name my lady, for my passenger list?" She then pulled out her papers.

"Oh of course, my name is Alexis Amelle." He looked over her papers and then welcomed her on board, handing her papers back.

"Enjoy your stay.." She could feel his eyes following her, and it made her skin crawl. She resisted the urge to gouge his eyes out, she suspected it might upset the crew a bit. She didn't want to make herself look any more suspicious. Well...any more suspicious than an armed Antivan elf would normally be anyways. When she arrived she endured all the stares, she was used to it. She just brushed it off and kept to herself mostly. Though she did seem to catch the eyes of a couple of White Falcon mercenaries, the leader seemed rather offended by the fact she was an elf. And was constantly pestering her and using rude and offensive comments to try and get a response out of her. Her indifference toward them only made them try harder. But she managed to avoid them for most of the trip after the first few days.

Most passengers kept to themselves, after she had disposed of her armor once they were a long way from shore she relaxed a bit, she didn't carry anything else that would give away her true identity. Over a week on the ship had gone relatively without incident. Alexis was on the deck one night after having a particularly unpleasant nightmare. A little agitated and feeling unsettled, she found the sound of the sea breeze and the crashing waves against the ship comforting. She lent against the railing, staring out into space when she heard the foot falls of two men, in heavy armor. She sighed she really did hope she would avoid trouble. It seems though that trouble always finds her.

"So this is where you were hiding knife ear?.." Alexis snorted.

"Are you implying that I need to feel so afraid, that I should hide? From the likes of you, my overly eager White Falcon?" She turned to face them casually leaning her fore arms against the railing, a defiant smile crossing her lips. Which made the man sneer. She had enough of their taunts. She was in no mood too ignore them.

"What might I have done to warrant such a nasty expression from a man I know nothing about Hmm? Or am I to apologize for my birth?Oh! Well while I am at it I should apologize for drawing breath as well. For you are so much more worthy of the air in your lungs than I am." She looked at them amused at their rage.

"Temper temper" she smirked at them.

"You think you can take both of us knife ear? Unlikely...let's see how skilled you are with those weapons."

They drew their blades and the other man charged her, but she stepped out of the way. As he collided with the railing she swiftly lifted his legs before he could recover and flung him overboard. The loud mouthed Falcon paused.

" What makes you think I need to use my weapons against brainless imbeciles." Her taunts enraged him and he started attacking her. He was more skilled than the other man, slightly smarter to, for he consciously avoided the edge. She dodged and evaded his swings, she finally drew her long sword half out of the scabbard to block a glancing blow. He seemed surprised at her fighting style and hesitated for a brief moment. She took advantage of the opening and punched him square in the nose. Dropping him on his back. He scrambled to his feet, groping for his sword and clutching his now bleeding nose.

" You'll pay for that bitch" She sighed. She didn't want to drag this out any longer, she needed to finish this before they attracted attention. She then reluctantly drew her weapons and beckoned him to come at her. They clashed a few times, before the merc attacked in earnest, he had allot of power in his blows, she was able to parry and deflect most of his attacks but he got her cornered and brought his sword down on her head and was forced to parry with both weapons. He tried to force her down. She resisted then and thrust his sword away and head butted his nose breaking it thoroughly. This sent him sprawling backwards, grunting in pain. She then quickly moved behind him and thrust Aria into his ribs at and upward angle piercing his lung and his heart, and twisted. He grunted and then sagged against her, she caught him and then dragged him to the edge of the railing and with much effort hoisted his heavy carcass overboard. No need to leave him out in the open for some unknowing passenger to stumble upon. No doubt that would cause a panic.

The absence of the two Falcons had not gone unnoticed. The Captain questioned everyone. Evidently the scuffle between her and the two men had not been witnessed, but one passenger did say she saw them harassing her last night. The captain then questioned her about this and she had hinted at the fact that they might have harassed the wrong elf. She was reluctant to elaborate. The captain accused her of murder and called her a dirty conniving knife ear. He warned her that if anyone else went missing he would come straight to her and clap her in irons. She had just about enough of being called a knife ear.

"Perhaps, you would do well too find out the details before you recklessly accuse people of foul play. No?" The captain fidgeted under her icy stare.

"Enlighten me then." Alexis casually leaned against the wall crossing her arms.

"They had been singling me out, because of my race. I did my best to ignore them but they cornered me on the deck. They challenged me. I tried to avoid a fight but they forced my hand. It was self defense..."The captain then sighed in defeat

"I see." She glanced back at the captain.

"No need to worry, you won't be finding bodies in unsuspecting places. I tossed them overboard, so as not to cause unnecessary hysterics ." Without looking at him again she waved him off with an uncaring hand gesture and went back to her cabin. She stayed in for the rest of the trip, only coming out for meals. No need to invite any more trouble. She tended her armor and blades while she waited, mostly emerged in her own thoughts about what too do once she got too Antiva.

When the ship arrived, Alexis was grateful to be rid of her ship mates. She managed to not get sea sick this time. When she stepped out into the open, a gust of warm air hit her, it smelt of mixed spices. The smell made her heart ache, as it reminded her so vividly of her lover. The docks were bustling with people, even when it was only just day break. She hefted her pack over her shoulders and tugged at her cloak to straighten it. She took a deep breath, suddenly on the verge of panicking at the sheer size of the city she was now in. The thought of the enormous task ahead of her made her want to climb back on the boat and go back too Fereldan. But she just paused for a moment gathering her wits and then pressed on. She would not let her resolve slip right at the very start of her mission. No, that would not do. Pressing on into the city, and to find an inn. A soft bed and a bath...Gods a long soak in a warm bath sounded amazing right about now. As Alexis disappeared around the bend, a man stepped from an alley. And approached the ship captain. He nodded too the captain who returned the gesture. Looking at the direction Alexis had gone.

"What do you make of that one?" The captain looked at him and grimaced. "That would be a Black Stone Irregulars Mercenary, or formerly so. She was mostly well behaved. She didn't speak much, her papers were legitimate." The man then turned back to the captain.

"And my contact? Did he not board your ship?" The captain sighed.

"Yes he did. But unfortunately, he also got himself killed by harassing our aforementioned elf. She claimed self defense, I am inclined too agree from what witnesses told me about his racism toward her." The man then shrugged

"Pity, it would have made my job a lot simpler, still, no rest for the wicked or so they say, I suppose I will just handle the matter myself, I will have her followed."


	3. Chapter 3

For the first week Alexis stayed at the inn and just explored the city during the day. Getting to know the area she was now living in. She was sad at the fact that there were no forests near the city. She missed the quiet solitude of the wild. It had occurred to her that she did not even know where Zevran was. She had no idea where to start. She didn't even know what to look for. If she found him alive, and well what would she do? Or could she do? These questions were humming in the back of her mind ever since she boarded the Antivan ship. She was certain if he still lived he would need her help, judging from the rumors of a civil war brewing within the Crow ranks. She decided approaching the Crows openly would raise to much suspicion. Which meant she would have to start building contacts within the city. Zevran had mentioned in passing to her that the Crows often used mercenaries as hired muscle if they were short handed of guild members. So as eager as she was to find Zev she would have to be patient and let them come to her. And while doing so covertly gather any information about the whereabouts of her long lost lover.

* * *

Six months passed quickly for Alexis, she had made a name for herself over a short amount of time, her skills seemed to come in high demand. Developing contacts though, had posed quite a challenge at first. Antiva was indeed a place of suspicion and mistrust. Her intention to lay low had also been turned awry. For the only female combatants she came across were few and far between. That didn't deter her though. There were no laws about elves or women carrying weapons in the city. The fact that she stood out just made her job that much simpler. For people knew what she was. And if they had work they could hire her, though she did come across the odd male who would disapprove. Not that she cared. She approached one of the inns she frequented, to meet a contact for what seemed like a stealth mission of some sort. Vito told her little about the contacts but just that they requested her specifically. The tavern keep was reluctant to divulge any more information about her contact. Frustratingly so.

When she entered the tavern, she nodded a greeting at Vito. He jerked his head towards the room she usually used. Before Alexis could knock, she heard two people talking.

"It is preposterous to think one man can cause so much trouble. And he's not even in Antiva." Alexis paused and listened further.

"Well, killing a guild master and a number of our illustrious flock would earn a hefty bounty on your head. Though he's too smart to get caught. He already has three guild masters in his pocket...He'll be back, mark my words." She couldn't believe her ears, her heart sang at the news. He was alive! They didn't say his name, but she knew. She burned to question them about when he would return to Antiva, where he could be reached. But she had to be patient. She knocked and opened the door, she stepped in the room. The two men turned around. Both in full Crow armor. One was a Dalish man with brown hair and the other man was a human, with black hair. Both armed, from what she could tell from a glance, they were surprised at her appearance.

"Good afternoon gentlemen" She gave them a devious smile. The human man gaped.

"You're a woman." He said quite flatly. Alexis laughed and made a show of looking at herself.

"Last time a checked I was." The human man looked sheepish, clearly the less experienced out of the two, and not very well informed. She then strode past them.

"I am Alexis Amelle, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" she introduced herself.

"Ah ,yes of course, how very rude of me, I am Castelle, and this is my associate Varro" She smiled and nodded.

"To what wonderful occasion do I owe, for you to request me by name?" She sat in the armchair crossing her legs looking up at the two men.

"Your reputation brought us to you, come now my dear, you can't honestly be oblivious to the rumors about you. A beautiful young woman who can all but manipulate the shadows at her very command. Is renown in skill with a blade, a bow and as well as her tongue" He paused and made sure she would get the innuendo. She wasn't phased. He then took her indifference as a challenge and said.

"She also poses as a mercenary, but is really just a freelance assassin." She knew he said the last part to provoke her into a reaction.

"Is that your way of asking me whether or not it is true?" She laughed.

"Really now gentlemen, you should know better to trust rumors. Now I'm sure you called me here for more than idle flattery and gossip, no?" She could tell Varro was going to be a handful, especially if he was planning on continuing giving her those lurid stares. She wasn't affected by him though, after having suffered much much worse, her thoughts flitting to Zevran's unabashed gaze, his full desire completely layed bare in his eyes. This man had nothing on Zevran's Crows then got too business.

" There is a contract, the target is a powerful merchant prince. Called Lucio dela Centia. He is also a very paranoid and skittish merchant prince. He only leaves his estate when absolutely necessary. And only under heavy guard. So the only option is to get him at his estate" Alexis got up and paced as they relayed the information. She dealt with the Crows a few times before, only very minor roles, she mostly provided back up from the shadows. They sometimes worked in pairs or threes. The ones she dealt with were pretty experienced. She knew well enough, the magnitude of the situation they were describing to her, was not a two man job. She thought back at her life in Ameranthine, at the attempts on her life. She suppressed a snort. Such a ludicrous notion. Sending fledglings after her. She surmised that they had bid for the contract in hopes that they would catch her off guard...Varro then spoke again pulling her from her side tracked thoughts.

"The plan is, you will infiltrate the estate and let us in. Then you will provide back up should any problems arise. You are to stay out of sight till the job is done." They provided a map of the outside, and a roster of the guard rotations and staff entrances and exits. They suggested the servant entrances too the mansion. She looked over the information. The estate was enormous. Double story, and no idea which room would have the merchant would normally be located. This was not going to work. She had suspected when she first met them that they might not have been as experienced as the others she had worked with before. She frowned at them, disapproval plain on her face.

"Glory seekers then?" She said bluntly. They both looked at each other and then Varro was about to say something to deny the accusation. She cut him off.

"That wasn't a no." She cursed herself for so desperately needing a good reputation with the Crows. For this fact alone was sure to get her killed one day if she wasn't careful.

"Did you seriously think you could give me this amount of information, and with barely a plan to speak of and just expect me to fall in? And what? just make it up as we go along?" Castelle then spoke.

"No we simply did all we could to collect the information without arising suspicion." Ah here come the excuses.

"Oh so incompetence then?" She paused and sighed self defeated.

"Fine, but I will need some time to gather my own intelligence. This information is a good start. But I need you to do two things for me, one, when I contact you again get an updated copy of the guard's roster and two, we will follow my plan, if you wish to succeed. I will not allow myself to be captured or killed because you two took on more than you were ready for." She gave them both an icy glare. When Varro spoke.

"You could decline, we could find someone else." Alexis then snorted.

"I am well aware of what would happen should you fail. The Crows will kill you if the merchant doesn't. While your personal well being should be of little concern tome, better to have alive allies then dead ones no?" Varro cocked an eyebrow.

"Allies?" She had too use her words carefully now as not to give herself away.

"A mutually beneficial relationship. You get your kill, your reputation bolstered and your continued existence among the living. While I solidify my reputation with the Crows. Continued business is always a good thing." She winked. Alexis had layed down her terms, they could take it or leave it. The elf regarded her a few moments. Alexis didn't flinch, and just held his gaze, when he looked away she fought the urge to smirk in triumph.

"Very well, on top of your standard fee, should we be successful you will have your request honored. After agreeing to her terms, they said their farewells and left the room. She stayed behind and sat back down, mulling over the information that she had just received. If the estate was as well guarded as they said, this was going to take some timing and planning. She left later that evening under the cover of night too observe for herself.

It was an imposing building among all the smaller, single story buildings. It was two stories high. And heavily guarded...with guard dogs...she swore. The guards did not wear any helmets. No doubt to prevent anyone from posing as a guard and slitting the merchant throat in his sleep. All the entrances had 2 guards and a dog, and 2 patrols on each side of the mansion. The windows on the second floor every so often revealed a guard passing by it. As she observed the servants come and go, she noticed each servant had a silver cast trinket that they showed the guard before entering the estate. This man **was** paranoid. Rightly so, if her spying, and plotting his imminent demise was any evidence to that. She observed 4 balconies, one at the very back of the mansion which she assumed was the main bedroom's, it didn't really look any different from the others, but the placement made sense. All though she could be mistaken she made sure that they avoided that one just in case. So the best option was to use the side balconies as their entry point too remain unnoticed. Satisfied with her preliminary observations, she began to devise a scheme. She spent the next week setting it in place. Once she was ready, she had Vito contact the Crows again. And had them meet her at a different tavern.

"Good evening my dear Alexis." Varro purred as he pecked her hand. She fought the urge to recoil, and forced herself to smile at them. Varro handed her the updated roster immediately afterwards. She was pleased with his initiative. She assumed that they were eager to get the job done. She examined the roster and realized her speculation was right, they changed the roster every two days. Which meant their window of opportunity was tonight. She layed the plan out for them. Adjusting it as they went through it. As she was in the middle of explaining her strategy when Varro interrupted her.

"May I ask a personal question, my lady?" She was annoyed at the interruption but nodded.

"Your accent, it intrigues me. Have you been in Antiva for very long?" It was a trick question. He already knew the details. He was just testing her.

"No actually, I have only been here for 6 months, I spent the last 4 years prior to that in the company of the Black Stone Irregulars Mercenary force, in Fereldan. I was born in Antiva, in Rialto, but my family traveled a great deal. I was eventually brought across the sea to Fereldan. Fortune ill favored my family and I was sold into indentured servitude, to The Black Stone Irregulars. It's where I picked up a lot of skills. This is probably why my accent isn't as strong as it should be." Varro then cocked his head curiously.

"But you carry yourself with the grace of a seasoned assassin, not a mercenary" She thought back to her training time with Zev when he was teaching her his skills. "I didn't say I only learned from the Black Stone Irregulars, did I?" She shot him an annoyed look and said. "Any other pointless questions you want answers for? The names of my parents, or the size of my shoes perhaps?" Varro go the point.

"Shall I continue with the plan?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was unfortunate that she was not permitted to deal the final blow. Her pride felt a little bruised and she fought a pout. She was having to do all the work while they get all the credit. But no, it would not do for her to kill him. After this contract, they will be expected to take on equally difficult contracts. If they can not accomplish this on their own. Then there was no point in continuing this mission. And if all went well she would get what she wanted as well. Hopefully they could set all their issues about letting a woman lead them into a dangerous mission aside and work as a team. She met them at the estate and told them to get into position. She gave them enough time and then she advanced her plan. The guard dogs were first.

She was thankful that they weren't mabari. The beasts were actually quite dull witted in comparison. She made herself just visible enough to get one of the dog's attention, he automatically bolted towards her and she disappeared back into the shadows. She re entered the estate at a different area and was pleased at the magnitude of the distraction. A lot of the guards went to investigate...perfect. She stashed her cloak under the 'main' balcony in a pot plant and approached her balcony, she proceeded too hoist herself with a rope up too the second story. She picked the lock and entered the mansion. In the light she caught sight of the clothes she was wearing and grimaced. There was an elven servant girl who she observed always arrived first and left the latest, around midnight. Subtle tells in the woman's clothes, body language and hair told her she was the merchant's favorite.

She followed her for the better part of a week. She had long dark hair tied up and was around her height it was fortunate that the man had a thing for elves. When they had left to execute the mission she payed her a visit at her house and knocked her unconscious. She tied her up and stole her servant clothes. The disguise would allow her to move more freely around the mansion and take the lead finding the merchant.

She moved through the giant estate as swiftly as she could, timing her movement to avoid any guards prowling the halls. She was about to round the corner when she heard a door open from that direction. She froze, she heard Lucio speak in a sleepy voice to one of the guards.

"What's all the noise? Intruder?" The guard shook his head sounding rather embarrassed.

"No Ser, a rather large cat spooked one of the dogs" She smiled to herself. A large cat? Really?

" Had the whole lot of them in an uproar." The merchant thanked the guard and dismissed him. Closing the door. This was almost to easy. She came out of hiding as soon as the guard left. With any luck the others were shadowing her like they were supposed to. She opened the door. Standing far enough in so the others could slip inside. Lucio turned around and looked at her squinting at the glare from the back light.

"Did you forget something my love?" He said to her. She then fully saw the man. He was sitting on his bed. He was middle aged, balding, hairy and had a pot belly. Gods...she wasn't getting payed enough for this. She swallowed her revulsion and said in a whisper.

"A kiss goodnight, amora" And glided over to the merchant. Not letting her silhouette leave the back lit door till she had her lips firmly planted on him, straddling him. He chuckled.

"Oh I do love it when you try to take control." Her gut coiled in disgust. She kissed him more passionately ignoring his hands. She slowly raised her gaze to the man approaching them from Lucio's back. Castelle moved in for the kill. It was decided that he would deal the killing blow, and Varro would remain as support and watch the door. It didn't matter which one did it but Varro pointed out he needed the experience.

In one swift movement Castelle slid his dagger into his target's back. Lucio jerked and tried too struggle. She kept him restrained. When he started to gurgle blood, she released her lips. But stayed put until he went limp in her grasp. Varro grinned and said.

"I can think of worse ways to die" She grimaced and rolled her eyes. Castelle turned to leave out the door they came in. She grabbed his hand before he made a terrible mistake.

"What in the void do you think you are doing?" he turned back and replied in a hushed tone. "We are done are we not?" She pulled him away from the door.

"We are three people. Versus who knows how many if we get caught walking out of this room blindly. Let's not announce our presence to the entire armored force guarding this estate...I only brought one dagger with me..."

She pulled the curtain only slightly back to check where the guards were positioned. The window wasn't being watched. She slipped out onto the balcony and beckoned them to follow. She tied the rope to the railing and motioned for them to climb down while she kept watch. Alexis motioned for them to hide as a guard passed by, she yanked the roped up before he could see it. Once he was gone, she dropped the rope back down. And climbed down as fast as she could without making noise. When she landed she retrieved her cloak from the pot plant and made for the border of the estate. They were almost there, the two Crows were waiting ahead for her in the shadows. She almost made it when the biggest guard she had ever seen spotted her...he was almost a quinari's size. Without hesitating she drew her blade. She then vaulted against the wall, to rebound and send her airborne into a collision course with the guard now charging at her. She twisted to avoid his drawn sword and sank her dagger into his chest. He thrashed for a few moments trying too pull the blade free but it was lodged into place. She carried his momentum as he fell backward to the floor with a thud. She landed gracefully beside him and retrieved her weapon. She smiled at the two Crows, agape at the sight of what just happened. She then made in their direction.

"No time to linger. Best we go now before the dogs smell blood!" She then tore past them, with them not far behind. They disappeared over the walls and into the night. When they were at a safe distance. She stopped too catch her breath.

"Well done, both of you, all things considered I think that went rather well don't you think?" The Crows looked at each other. And turned to her. "You...are a formidable opponent Alexis" Breathlessly Varro said with a satisfied grin on his face. She was about to thank him for the compliment when Castelle interrupted her.

"Where did you learn too do that?" She wasn't sure how too answer.

"Hmm, that Ser, is a move I discovered by reflex. As strange as that may sound. I found myself at the receiving end of a quinari's disapproval. He was a very good fighter and it was a close duel. I ended up sparing his life, but not without making it clear who won." She thought back at the time Sten questioned her leadership. It really was a fierce duel and he did injure her. She smiled to herself. He had seen her bring down Ogres five times his size. Which was actually where the maneuver in question came from. How else was she supposed to reach the damn thing's vitals? No need to tell them that though.

"It's all about momentum." she said finally. Varro smirked and licked his lips.

"Indeed" She rolled her eyes then.

"Well gentlemen, I think it's time to take my leave, as fun as the night has been I find myself in desperate need of a bath." She held her hand up stopping Varro's smart comment.

"Alone" He tsked.

"I bid you good night, my lady" Castelle said and Varro and him both bowed and went on their way.

Alexis returned to her modest room in the early hours of the morning. It was still dark when she got home. She caught her reflexion in the mirror. And realized she was still covered in Lucio's blood. She then remembered what she did. "Ugh" she groaned. She needed a bath, and to wash her mouth out. Kissing that man was utterly vile, and disgusting. Remembering it only made her stomach want to heave. She slipped off her borrowed disguise and drew herself a bath. Once full she slipped in the bathwater. Sighing in contentment, she glanced over to her bed, where Aria and Lyric layed rested against the bed frame. She wanted to take them with her. She always felt exposed with less than two weapons on her person. But tonight's mission would not afford her more than one dagger, let alone a long sword. She needed to be discreet. It would have been terribly foolish of her to be caught just because she was armed to the teeth and didn't look the part. She never got to show Zev her new weapons. They were both made especially for her by the Drydens. A gift they awarded her for her position as the new Warden Commander. They were curved and elegant. They had been engraved with the Vallesin she was meant to receive on her face before she was recruited into the Wardens. She named them right after the first battle she had with them. The metal sang when she used them. Zev always called they way he fought, a dance. And since he trained her to be an assassin she thought it rather fitting. Hence the names Lyric and Aria. She leaned her head on the edge of the tub and closed her eyes, letting the tension in her muscles dissipate. She hoped she would see Zev soon. She missed him dreadfully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zevran**

Being on the run from Nuncio, had him less in touch with the current happenings of the world. Thanks to the Champion of Kirkwall. He was now rid of his perusers. And free to return to Antiva. On his way back though the city, he heard a disturbing rumor. A merchant from Denerim was trading in the Low Town markets. He overheard him mention something to another customer. He then payed the merchant to tell him everything he knew.

"The Hero of Fereldan, stepped down from her title as Warden Commander, and Arlessa of Ameranthine. The word around the street goes that she was summoned to Orlais by the First Warden himself, but no one really knows the reason why it was so urgent. It's all very hush hush, but my sources say it was something about smart darkspawn and the possibility of another blight. It is said that she was to investigate covertly. The disturbing part is, that she was seen landing in Orlais and even rented a room from a near by inn, but after the night she entered the inn, she vanished. No one saw her leave, her room was undisturbed. The only clue was that they found a man dead in the back of the tavern near one of the privy rooms, stabbed in the back. When they investigated they found that he was an Antivan Crow. No one has seen or heard from her since." The blood drained from his face, what could have happened? He doubted she was dead, but to just vanish without a trace? Very disturbing. Maybe she was still in Orlais, in hiding, or investigating covertly for the Orlesian wardens? There were to many uncertainties to draw fact from. He needed to speak to his own sources in Antiva, more reliable ones.

"Thank you for the information" Zevran hurried to the docks. Boarding a ship to Antiva. He needed this business with the Crows done. He would go and find her himself once his mission was complete. He hoped his warden was alright. If anyone knew where she was, Alistair would know. He was sure of it.

When he returned to the Crow Cell he now ran. He was surprised to find out that Lucio, the merchant who tried to buy his loyalty and then tried to oppose his leadership of said Crow Cell was dead. Not only that it was two of his less experienced members who had completed the contract. He had to make a point of asking them how they did it without an army at their backs. It would certainly make for an exiting story...provided the man didn't simply trip over his own stomach and break his neck. First thing was first, a bath, and then his informants.

The following two days after he had returned to Antiva. He set out to put the next stage of his plans in motion. Distributing jobs and confirm some rumors with his contacts. He had also decided he needed to pay a certain old friend a visit at a near by brothel. Though not for the most obvious reasons one would visit such a place. He resolved to pay him a visit first before he set out with the more serious part of his day. As he approached the brothel he saw a few children playing at the front of the establishment. He spotted Mikael talking to his mother. She gave him a hug, and then smiled when she saw Zevran. The 10 year old boy turned around and beamed when he realized Zevran stood there observing their exchange. He came rushing towards Zevran and hugged his legs. He took his hand and led him to a bench across the road from the brothel.

"Uncle Zevran! You're back!" He laughed at him.

"Uncle? Come now I am not so old, young one." The child grimaced and pouted.

"Mama said I shouldn't call adults by their names alone. She scolded me last time she heard me call you only by your name."He chuckled and let it go. Mikael then fidgeted and then looked up expectantly. Zevran gave him a quizzical look.

"Am I missing something?" Mikael's smile dropped and pouted again.

"You promised when you got back you would tell me stories of the blight, of your adventures with the Hero of Fereldan."Zevran's expression sagged.

"I did, didn't I? Well what would you like to know?" Mikael swung his feet back and forth, considering what to say.

"What does she look like?"Zevran smiled to himself as he recalled her features.

"Describing her really doesn't do her any justice, but...seeing as I have no alternative, I suppose I will try my best, yes?" Mikael nodded eagerly.

"She is an elf, and is shorter than me, she has fair skin, creamy and it has a soft pearlesent shimmer to it. She has the most hypnotizing deep violet eyes. Her hair, is the color of moonlight, odd and striking as it seems. The last time I saw her, she had short hair to the length just past her jaw, the ends curled slightly away from her face, it gave her a spunky, fun look. She is very beautiful." He said finally trying to shake the longing he suddenly felt to see her again. He saw Mikael had been blushing as he described Evaine. He pulled one corner of his mouth into a smirk.

"Her beauty was just one aspect of her though, and that she remained oblivious of the effect she had around others, made her only that much more enchanting. Fiery, strong and dangerous, but honest and kind."His thoughts briefly flickered to their first night together, he traced every divine curve and marveled at how soft she was. She wouldn't remain still for long, as she was eager to do the same for him, they playfully wrestled for dominance...her playful laughter was something he enjoyed a lot...He realized where he was and shook himself slightly. It would not do for him to start torturing himself in the middle of talking too Mikael. "I know which tale I will tell. How about I tell you..." he paused and leaned close too him making a show of keeping the theme a secret.

"The time we faced a High Dragon?" The boy's eyes practically sparkled with excitement. Although the story was a little complicated to grasp for anyone who wasn't there. It was probably the least painful to talk about, and the least personal.

"Well the story goes as such. After I was recruited into the warden's group. We set out to find the urn of sacred ashes. It was said to contain the Maker's chosen profit's mortal ashes. We were led to believe that the ashes yielded magical properties, that even the best healer could match. We set out and followed the clues, we came across a small isolated town called Haven at the foot of the mountain that housed the ashes. We discovered that the entire town were members of a dragon worshiping cult and once we found the blood sacrifices. They tried to kill us. I remember the warden groaning something like:

"Just one day is all I ask, just once, I'd like everyone crazy to stay home, so I wouldn't have to be knee deep in corpses." She would sigh muttering sarcastically

"For The Gray Wardens! Ridding Thedas of it's crazies since 9:30 Dragon..." and trudge through the temple of Andraste, our entire group relieving all the cultists of their lives. Let's see, we had Alistair with us, the other gray warden, he is king of Fereldan now, we had me, Evaine the Hero of Fereldan, and then a Circle mage, called Wynn. We made it all the way to the top of the mountain. We briefly encountered their leader. He had told us, Andraste, the Maker's chosen, was reincarnated in the form of a dragon. Evaine had managed too keep a straight face through all of the exchange and convinced the fanatic that she would like to see this dragon. She had a very odd expression on her face, I couldn't quite place it. Somewhere between amused and suppressed excitement. He refused at first but he asked her for a favor. If she agreed to desecrate the ashes of Andraste by pouring the blood of the dragon on it. He would let them see her reincarnated form. She agreed, everyone, even I looked at her as if she had lost her mind. But she had a plan. As soon as she saw how he summoned the dragon, we attacked them. The priest was clearly insane. And she wasn't going to let them get away with sacrificing innocent people to feed their religion.

After we dispatched the rest of the cultists we engaged the dragon. It was a very tough battle, the dragon, was enormous. Alistair distracted the dragon as best he could, slamming his shield into its face whenever he wasn't hacking at it with his sword. I attacked it from it's hind quarters, after I managed to clip it's wings to keep it grounded, Wynn supported from a distance, Evaine attacked from range as well. She was always better at the bow than I ever was. The dragon charged her a few times, she would switch to melee then. She carried a longsword and a dagger as well as a bow, she tended too name her weapons, their names escape me though. As the battle wore on the dragon charged her more frequently, and got her by her shoulder once, almost taking off an arm. She managed to get free when I threw dirt in it's eye. She waved Wynn off and told her to focus on the others, she just took a poultice and continued on. It was a long battle and at one point every one was wounded, the battle looked like it could go either way when the dragon caught Alistair in one of it's claws and pinned him on the ground. It reared it's head about to deal the killing blow. Evaine mustered all the strength she had and picked up Alistair's shield, she could barely lift the thing, but managed to gain enough momentum, and hurled the shield at the dragon's head.

It sent the dragon reeling for a moment, enough time for her to close the distance and gain purchase on it's spiny head. The dragon tried to fling her off, but she had strong legs. She buried her dagger in the dragons head, but soon found it was to short to deal a lethal blow. Using the dragon's thrashing against it. She released her leg's grip on the beast and let it fling her up into the air and used the momentum of her own body to bring down her sword driving it down on the dragon's head, killing the beast." He recalled how she looked after the battle, completely covered in blood and more than just a little wounded. Panting from exhaustion and when she looked at him then looked at the dragon, a triumphant smile crossed her face. "She laughed at Alistair, calling him butterfingers and handed him his shield. He muttered something idiotic, I fail too recall, something about man handling other people's equipment half halfheartedly. After we killed the High Dragon, we set up camp to tend to our wounds and some much needed rest. Leiliana practically begged to go with the group to enter the cloister ahead. So I let her take my place. They eventually emerged from the gauntlet successful, so we made our way back too Redcliffe."

It became clear, closer to the time they faced the Archdemon, what she had actually done with the dragon scales, she had harvested from the High Dragon they killed. He smiled to himself as he remembered the night she gave him the wonderful armor. It was just before the lands meet. He was surprised how well it fit, considering she never had him measured. When he had asked about it.

She just had a wicked gleam in her eye."An educated guess" She replied, she did so love to tease him...Saucy minx...

The boy looked up at him exited. "What happened next?!"

Zevran patted his head "That is a story for another time young one. I am afraid I have an appointment too keep."

Mikael whined and pouted but then relented and gave Zevran a hug goodbye. Zevran then left walking down the street. He sighed heavily. Talking about his past brought up a whole lot of memories. The most of which reminded him just how dreadfully he missed her. "What happened next" Zevran grimaced.

Orzammar happened.

He had only spent the first part of their trip into Orzammar in the party. When they left too find Branka in the deep roads, he could already see the wear the underground had on her. She was not built for confined underground spaces. She took Shale, Wynn and the dwarf Oghren with when they left. When he had not seen hide nor hair of their return for two weeks, he went to gather a search party.

She emerged almost on cue from the tunnels and didn't really speak of what happened in the Deep Roads at first. She had this haunted look in her eyes. He thought it best too give her time, she would tell him soon enough. A few days spent on the surface she started to seem like herself again, but that night he heard cries and sobs coming from her tent. He rushed to her side thinking she was being murdered. He found her alone and having a nightmare. One powerful enough too make her cry out. He gently woke her, she clung too him when she saw him, he couldn't see her face but he could hear her sobs. She was trembling. That was the first time, she showed any kind of weakness too him. She never cried in front of any of the others.

When she could speak, she told him about the brood mothers, but she didn't elaborate a great deal. He didn't press the matter, he only took what she gave him, unwilling to add to the very real distress she had been in. He only heard more details when he heard Oghren talk about Branka and what she did to her entire house. Thankfully, Evaine had gone hunting with Morrigan. He understood then why his warden was so troubled. It was bad enough that she had darkspawn dreams, now she had something else to keep her from her rest.

He frowned. He couldn't help feel just a little resentful towards everyone wanting something from her. While traveling with her, he could see it take it's toll. She didn't make it known to the others though. He only knew because he had so much experience observing people and well...he followed her when she would go to be alone in the woods. He knew it was a private thing, but he reasoned that he would just watch out for her should she be attacked. She often had a wolf with her, if not the mabari. It was fascinating to observe her communicate with the animals. And well it made him understand her more. He recalled finding her at a pool deep in the woods the night after he was recruited, trying to skip stones on the surface. She had the wolf with her and it seemed to listen to her intently.

"Kill the Archdemon they say, Unite Fereldan they say. Defend this village from a demon possessed child's undead army they say. OH! and while you're at it, crown a king!"She threw another stone.

"Kill this person, no don't kill that person! Not to mention deal with bullshit politics, bickering nobles, and solving every problem Fereldan has!" She looked back at the wolf and crouched down in front of him."I'm sometimes glad I'm not a mage." She scratched him behind his ears."I more than likely would have set half of Fereldan on fire after finding out just how incompetent they all are."She got back up and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ashe, I'm just frustrated. Mostly because it seems I just don't get to choose anything for myself anymore...I was forced to leave my clan, forced to become a gray warden, forced to shoulder the burden of leadership and not only that, more than half the decisions I make are questioned...Agh!" Throwing her hands up emphasizing her frustration.

"...It's making me a little bitter about this whole thing."

The wolf nudged her hand and made a sound that resembled a snort.

She smiled and giggled a bit. Some inside humor, no doubt.

"Yes, maybe I will ask her to do that, it certainly would be entertaining" She patted him and kissed the bridge of the wolf's nose, then dismissed him. She headed back to camp. He chuckled at her confusion, when the group started to talk about her disappearing when he did. Even before they started seeing each other.

With a sullen expression and feeling a whole lot more tortured and heart sick than he would have liked, he brushed away his thoughts of her and trudged to his next destination. Muttering to himself. He was letting himself get distracted. Telling himself to focus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alexis**

The day after her adventure with Varro and Castelle. Alexis received a letter, from Alistair. It was in response to the letter she sent him. She briefly wrote to him to let him know she was alright. That she was still in pursuit of her goal, and getting close. She spoke in generalities and ambiguous terms so as not to give herself away.

_Dear Alexis_

_I am relieved to hear you are well. After I heard what had transpired in Orlais, I feared the worst. Things over here are much calmer, in regards to the blight anyways. Politics are however much the same. If not dicier. Our Warden Commander is doing well, his new station seems to be well suited to him._

_A man called Ignacio contacted me a while ago, gave me a terrible fright too. Maker knows how he got into my bed chamber in the small hours of the morning. He introduced himself as a friend of yours. He asked me to forward this message to you should I manage to contact you. The letter is sealed and enclosed._

_How are things going over in Antiva? Last word I heard from you, you said your pursuits were still evading you. Purposely so? Or just not within your immediate grasp? Because even the gentleman that I am, I will not tolerate seeing you in such a distressed state again. Should the need arise for a good pummeling or barreling with a shield, just say the word. I would be happy too avail my services. Oh! Duck is doing well, he's been quite busy being a dad it seems. Breeding him was a good idea. Struts around like he's he king of Fereldan!_

_I...have very good news as well. My wife is with child. I am actually really exited. Just think, me?A father...Still hasn't really sunk in yet. Anyways! Please be well my friend. I wish you happiness and joy. Your brothers send their love._

_Al (drawing of cheese)_

As she read the letter she started to feel home sick. She missed Alistair. The way he wrote his letters was amusing and adorable. All serious at the start , but then spirals back to his boyish innocence. This news was good. Everyone was well, and thinking of her. Anora was pregnant. She was happy for Alistair, he would get to be a father, he deserved it...she fought the urge to cry. No...She would not indulge herself in self pity. The inability to have children had never really bothered her, she only resented the fact that the choice was taken away from her and as happy as she was for Alistair, she felt more bitter than she cared to admit.

She closed Alistair's letter, and opened the letter from Ignacio.

_My Dear Sparrow_

_I write to inform you, that I will be withdrawing my trade from Fereldan._

_Should you find yourself in Antiva. You can count me an ally in these troubling times._

_You have done me a great service in the past, so I would like to extend my full hospitality to you and your allies._

_I would like to thank you again for saving me and my protege's lives._

_Good Hunting_

_Ignacio_

She smirked. "Sparrow?" She supposed there were worse things too be called. She was certain he meant it as a compliment.

"I sure could have used this kind of help 6 months ago...Still..better late than never." Muttering to herself. There are benefits too being in a Crow guild master's good graces and even more, when said guild master owes you a blood dept. She wondered if she should approach him. Risk being exposed...Ignacio was always truthful to her and while they weren't exactly friends. She felt she could trust him not to expose her.

She went out for a moon lit stroll as she often did. To consider her options. As fate would have it, she stumbled upon a man who was being abducted by a couple of bandits. Her intervention turned the men aggressive and was forced to kill them. They often tried their luck, mugging a young women in the dead of night...she smiled wickedly wiping her blades. Unfortunately for them she was a seasoned fighter. She turned to the man, he was an elf.

Still shaking from the terror he dropped to his knees.

"Thank you so much my lady, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come...I ...have nothing to give you in return"She pulled her mask down and gave him a gentle smile.

"You are most welcome, Ser." She turned to loot the bodies, she found a note in one of the men's pockets, she frowned, these men weren't bandits at all. She turned back to the man.

"No reward is needed, please make sure you don't find yourself outside after dark, just keep yourself safe" she pulled out a few silvers and pressed them into his hand.

"Creators protect you" she said to him. He looked at her speechless and just nodded his thanks and took that as a sign to leave and he scrambled to his feet and disappeared around the corner.

She glanced back at the instructions and address on the piece of paper. She frowned again. This was her home now, and she would not tolerate any slave trade under her nose. Especially Tevinter slavers. She scrunched up the paper and made her way to the address.

Her blood boiled as she thought back to Denerim. She slaughtered all of them, even the filthy blood mage, despite all his pleas for his life. The sheer disgust for the exploitation and slavery of her race crossed her face as she scouted the warehouse she was about to enter. She would not let these men exploit her people any more than she let the slavers in Denerim. She noticed them hauling a few elves in shackles into the warehouse. To see it first hand again. Elves treated like less than people, like cattle. The worst thing was, there were elven amongst the slavers. Her blood sang as it urged on her fury. She had to calm down. She would loose it and make a mistake. She tried to take deep breaths. Setting her anger to a low simmer.

The last people were tugged into the door. When she noticed, a child...blond with tanned skin and scared golden eyes...She went pale, if she didn't know better she could have said it was Zevran as he was younger. She knew she was being irrational, but she wasn't going to stand by idly while they shipped off innocent people! Seeing the boy was enough to make her take action.

No thoughts for her safety or the fact that she was outnumbered around 3 dozen to one. She attacked. Taking them completely by surprise. She struck from stealth to thin their numbers. Setting free the first few elves, she moved to the second room dispatching another six. As the last one fell he yelled out an alarm. Throwing stealth to the void now that the guards were alerted she pressed on. As Alexis entered the main room, her heart broke at seeing all those people in cages, realizing the magnitude of the sight before her, all her carefully held control on her emotions unraveled and she lost her sanity to her outrage.

Most of the guards were to slow to keep up with her, she used hit and run tactics to keep them from overwhelming her. She noticed a mage in the back. The corner of her mouth creeped upward when she approached the mage at great speed. He made the most satisfying squeal as he saw her moments before she sliced his throat. She couldn't remember the last time she was so immeasurable angry. Perhaps the last time she fought salvers... maybe. She remembered asking Oghren what it was like to be a berserker. She imagined loosing herself to blind fury the way she currently was, was probably the closest she was ever going to get.

Taking down all the rest of the guards had drained her stamina, and she was not unscathed. Wishing she had brought her potion pack with her...She had gashes allover her body, and an arrow lodged in her upper arm. She didn't care though, the pain only made her angrier. She noticed their leader, who was a lumbering, imposing man who wielded a 2 handed sword, she would have to be careful to keep out of his reach. She was also faced with two rogues. Not willing to give them the benefit of the first attack she engaged the three, she was careful not to let them into her blind spot. The fight was incredibly taxing. She managed to take down one rogue by sheer fluke. She practically backed into Alexis's dagger. The other rogue managed to graze her neck with her dagger, before being stabbed in the chest. She had the leader left, though she did not realize till the last rogue had died that the dagger that grazed her had been tipped with paralytic poison. As it slowly started to burn she realized she had to act fast before she was completely immobilized. The warrior brought his sword up in a mighty swing, she only barely managed to dodge it. Almost took her head clean off. Though it did not completely miss. It grazed her eyelid and sliced open her eyebrow.

Blood stung her eye. She had managed to sever a tendon in one of the man's arms when she narrowly escaped another blow. She could feel her strength waning. Panting, half blind and barely able to stand she summoned the last of her stamina into one last blow. She engaged him again, he parried with his sword and swung to counter but his swing was too wide and slow one handed. She kicked him in the stomach and evaded his attack. Bringing up both daggers and severing his head clean from his shoulders. She looked down at the headless slaver, only now feeling her anger start to recede. She stood teetering back and forth trying to keep her balance, panting trying to catch her breath. She felt the poison start to take over her limbs as she fought to stay conscious, she felt herself falling, and everything around her faded too black.


	7. Chapter 7

She found herself in the snow covered mountains near Haven. In camp. Everyone was there, even Morrigan. It was two weeks after they had recruited Zevran, Alistair had been stewing over her decision to keep the assassin for a while and finally exploded when he saw her happily conversing with him at camp.

"You can't trust him! He tried to kill us all. He will try again!" Alistair argued with Evaine, she was narrowing her eyes considerably every time he opened his mouth.

"He probably just lied to you so he could get another shot at us. If it were me-" She cut him off, already fed up with his temper tantrum.

"It's not though, is it?!" She spat the words at him with as much venom as she could manage. Glaring murderously at him.

"And if I am not mistaken Alistair... YOU lied to me to." She shoved her finger into his breastplate emphasizing the 'you'. He looked at her like she physically slapped him. He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off.

"Enough!" She held her hands out in frustration.

"You put me in charge, Alistair, YOU, because you didn't want to make the hard choices. I am doing this because you don't want to do it and because it has to be done! And because I am in charge, I am not going to tolerate anyone questioning my leadership every time they don't like the outcome...not even from you Alistair. So unless you want to take over leading the group, I suggest you keep your Creators-damned opinion to yourself, because I am tired of having to justify myself to you!" She shoved her finger in his breastplate once more, grabbed her bow and stormed off into the woods.

Everyone was wide eyed and silent in the camp. Her very public outburst had been building up since Redcliffe, Zevran was just the last pebble before the avalanche.

Her and Alistair were good friends, like siblings in fact, but she felt he had scrutinized her judgment one to many times. She had to put her foot down, or she was going to lodge an arrow in a very uncomfortable place. She took her time walking through the woods taking in the scenery to try and calm her temper. She finally found herself sitting on a log, she placed her head in her hands and sighed. Unable to shake her frustration. She felt a cold nose on her hand. Duck, her mabari had followed her all the way here. He whined, he was worried for his mistress. He would have understood her argument with Alistair.

"I am ok boy, I am just mad at Alistair." She huffed again and then looked up at the bare trees.

" Everyone looks to me for strength, guidance and answers and when they don't like the answers, all of a sudden I am a bad leader." Duck nudged and nuzzled her hand reassuringly. She gave him a thankful smile and petted him.

"Gods forbid he actually make decisions by himself. Sheltered fool wouldn't know good leadership if it bit him in the ass." She heard a muffled snort. She was so busy petting the dog and talking to him that she didn't notice Zevran sneak up behind her.

"You know my dear, you have such a way with words, it's actually quite charming." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"What are you doing here Zevran?" He grinned at her and approached the log she was sitting on. "I simply came to make sure you had not gotten eaten by a bear. Or met a fate equally as gruesome. You have been gone from camp for some time. Your fellow gray warden was particularly concerned" She snorted.

"If he was so worried, he could have come look for me himself." Zevran sat next to her.

"Perhaps you underestimate how deep in the forest you really are, or maybe you over estimate Alistair's tracking abilities... from what I have seen of our former templar, he has no sense of direction. He would die from starvation before he found you." She had calmed down a little. She faught back a smirk. The thought of Alistair getting lost in the woods was amusing. She huffed, and looked at her companion. "I just needed to cool off before I said something really hurtful." She brushed herself off when she stood up and Zevran offered her his arm. "Shall we go?" She took his arm and they made their way back too camp. As soon as she got to camp, an Alistair shaped dust cloud assaulted her with a fumbling, whimpering apology. He promised he would keep his opinions to just input and nothing more. She was pretty sure Alistair knew she had a weakness for weepy puppy dog eyes.. so she forgave him. Gods, she was getting way to soft.

* * *

Why was she dreaming of her past all of a sudden? No darkspawn dreams? Suddenly darkness parted and her eyes were assailed by bright light. She squinted and tried to sit up, she then found herself flat on her back again.

"Whoa, easy there. Try not to move too much. You lost a lot of blood and the poison had just run its course, you will feel tired and light headed for a while."Alexis tried to focus on the person speaking to her. She recognized him, he was with the first group of slaves she released. She rubbed her eyes wincing when she touched her bandaged eyebrow.

"What happened?" The young man seemed amused at her question.

"Well, we were about to be shipped off to Tevinter as slaves when this woman shaped Archdemon tore through all of our captors." He smirked at her.

"Maker's breath, I have never seen anyone fight like that...and just as the whirlwind of blood and steel stopped when the leader fell, you collapsed from poison, blood loss and exhaustion. We released the others and thankfully one of the Elders captured is a healer. Her name is Andrial, she healed your wounds as best she could. The cut on your eyebrow will scar though, it was rather deep. So will the arrow wound in your arm."

She noticed him look up and smile at someone at the other end of the room. She turned to see the little boy that was captured with the rest of the group. He came up to her, her breath caught in her throat. Creators, he was such a beautiful child.

"Um...what's your name?" The boy asked.

"I'm Alexis" she said in a wispy voice. "Whats your name?"He hesitated for a moment, looking for some encouragement.

"My name is Valen, thank you for saving us." He blushed as he handed her a flower, a pretty white and pink wildflower.

"Thank you very much Valen, I'll treasure it." She placed it behind her ear. Valen smiled shyly at her an hid behind his family's legs. She smiled at him again and noticed the man who she woke up to then moved everyone out of her room, and closed the door. He turned back to her.

"I am Sora by the way, you are in the Alienage. Not far from the warehouse. She slowly sat up and as the blanket slid off her she realized she had nothing on but her breast band. She casually tucked the covers under her arms. She caught Sora blushing and quickly averting his eyes. she definitely wasn't used to Antivan men blushing. He seemed in his early twenties, maybe late teens.

He handed her a shirt and some breeches to put on till she healed. She slowly made her way to change behind the changing screen.

"I would like to thank you for your hospitality Sora. Had it not been for you and your friends I would have died." He shook his head.

"Had you not intervened when you did, we would all have been far worse off than death. Why...did you risk your life to save us? How did you even find us?" She told him about the note she found.

"When I realized slavers were hauling my brethren off for Creators knew what purpose. I lost it. You saw me, I lost control...I should have controlled my emotions better. All I remember was, I was furious. I wasn't going to allow those men too treat my people like cattle." Sora looked at her confused.

"You are Dalish though." The implied question wasn't missed.

"Just because you live in the city, doesn't make you any less elven than I am. I am not so narrow minded. Unlike other Dalish, I have a wider perspective. I have always had a passion for my people. Even when they didn't share the same sentiment. My views that all Elves are equal, city or Dalish was a source of constant tension towards me and my clan. I can not help the way I feel. I have nothing but contempt for people who exploit the elves. So when I found the note, I couldn't stand there and let them take innocent people as slaves."Sora was taken back by her statement.

"A pity not everyone shares your views on how elves should be equals." He peeled the bandage back to examine her eye. He frowned."It's a shame we couldn't do anything to keep the scar from marring your beautiful face." She subtly cocked her eyebrow and suppressed a smirk when she noticed him avoid her eyes.

"Scars add character. They don't bother me, no doubt you noticed my body is covered with scars. It comes with my line of work." She noticed his eyes linger on the scar on her shoulder. Where the High Dragon nearly took off her arm.

"Each one has a story" She saw the familiar disapproval form on his face. The expression that says, women have a higher social standing than men...beauty is coveted blah blah blah. She didn't want to hear it.

"Don't worry Sora. I am tough to kill." Interrupting his train of thought.

"Of that I have no doubt... So what do you do Alexis?" Glancing over too her armor and weapons.

"I am a mercenary."Sora went silent for a moment. Only just realizing who she was.

"The Antivan Shadow" She snorted at him. "That is such a pretentious title, but yes I am her... but just call me Alex, I might have to stab you if you start calling me that...hmm I would like to know who made that particular name up though, so I can thank them personally..."She wondered how long it would take for this little adventure to make it's way through the grapevine. She supposed it was in her nature to help others, if she tried to fight it she might as well try to grow gills and breath water.

"These should help you heal faster."Sora turned around to the table and rummaged around in a leather pack on the table where her armor sat. He plucked a potent stamina potion from her pack and a poultice. He handed them to her.

Grateful she started to drink the potions when she heard a commotion starting outside. She looked at Sora and then downed the rest. Alexis got out of bed, picked up her weapons and made for the door as fast as possible, leaving her armor in her room. "Who was it hmm?! Who slaughtered my entire guard? I know you are hiding them! I want names now!Or so help me I will make this boy an example!"


	8. Chapter 8

Alexis cursed when she saw a Magister outside and he had taken Valen hostage.

"So he was responsible..." She weighed up her options. She saw him pick up Valen by the scruff of his tunic and sneered at him.

"You are such a pretty little thing" Valen struggled

"Let me go! Don't touch me! Help!" Valen cried. The Magister chuckled evilly.

"Such spirit! I think I might just keep you for myself" He licked the boys face, which Valen tried to pull away.

"...I will enjoy, breaking you..." He leered at the boy. She saw Valen's family member trying to get to him, briefly distracting the Magister by his yelling.

Alexis had enough, she threw her options to the void. Injuries be damned she was not going to let him have Valen. She drew her blades and moved as swiftly as her feet could carry her. Using the shacks as cover too move behind him unseen. She struck from behind burying her daggers all the way to the hilt.

"You'll never harm another child." She said twisting the blade. Earning her a strangled grunt from the magister.

"Ever again" Fire blazing in her eyes as she glared at the magister, she heard him gurgle and fall to the ground. Sweat was beading on her forehead, and her skin was ashen. She started to see spots. She was pretty sure she just tore all the stitches, but it was worth it as much as she was in pain, Valen was safe.

Sora caught her before she hit the floor and carried her. He instructed one of the elves to get the healer and another to dispose of the body.

Valen embraced his family. She wasn't sure what inspired this particular brand of protectiveness toward this child. It could just be his uncanny likeness to Zevran. What he could have been like before he became an assassin, but she wasn't sure anymore. Whatever it was, she intended on looking out for him. He did seem to have a knack for getting into trouble. Just before she lost consciousness, she hoped there would be no more surprises.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Valen's big eyes staring at her. She could hear someone else scolding him.

"Valen let her get some rest she will wake up when she is ready!" She groaned. She heard a disapproving woman's voice next.

"I can't believe you ripped almost ALL of your stitches!" Andrial was scolding her recklessness, Alexis had no energy to put any effort into arguing. "Would you have me rather let Valen get dragged away by that lecher?" The woman's face softened.

"Er no..I apologize." She continued to bandage Alexis's wounds. Alexis closed her eyes again and heard a man clear his throat.

"My name is Luthriel, I would like to thank you for saving my nephew again. He is all the family I have left. We don't have really have anything to give you for your trouble. You risked your life for us twice. I feel ashamed to not be able to give you something fitting." The poor man just sounded so glad too have Valen back, she couldn't possibly ask anything from them.

"I risked my life out of my own free will. Besides, I already received my reward" She propped herself up on her less injured arm. "I already received a very pretty flower from this handsome young man" She gestured to the flower sitting on her armor.

"It's more than enough." She said with a hint of finality.

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you Valen" she turned to the boy. His eyes were big and curious and so very innocent. So when he said too her:

"Are you my guardian angel? Because you sure look like an angel" She couldn't help laugh out of surprise, immediately regretting it afterwards.

"Ouch, heh, I don't know about angel." She lightly chuckled again, wincing slightly. She ignored Andrial tutting and looked at Luthriel and then Valen.

"You sure are a sweet talker, even at such a young age." Valen blushed and hid behind Luthriel. She grinned at him and said.

"He'll grow up to be a real heart breaker, that's for sure." His uncle laughed and said leaning closer to her.

"He already is" She saw Valen pout. None to impressed about being embarrassed. He was so adorable.

She rested for the next 2 days, she was surprised to learn that Sora was Andrial's apprentice. She thought back to her clan, then realized he reminded her a lot of Tamlen. Eager and full of spirit.

She wanted to leave and go back to her apartment after the first day, but he would have none of it, so she opted to stay another day before going back to work. She wouldn't be much use to anyone if she re opened her wounds after taking a job.

Sora did ask her a few questions. Some more personal than others. Such as why she had Vallesin on her back and chest but not on her face.

She explained that the process was interrupted when the keeper had just finished the Vallesin on her back. She left it at that, she didn't elaborate on the fact that darkspawn had attacked her clan and that soon after she was knocked out by a tainted mirror and recruited into to gray wardens. She intended on having it finished when she returned. Now that she thinks of it she was not certain if she would ever be able to.

He also asked her about the origin of the earring she wore. She touched it subconsciously when he mentioned it. She could have lied, but these people were good to her, and she was already lying to everyone about her identity, she didn't want to add to it. "This earring was given to me by the man I love."

She saw his face pull into disappointment and then curiosity crossed his face, wondering just what kind of man she would go for no doubt.

"What is he like?" She wasn't sure where this was going but she humored him.

"Hmm, well the first thing I noticed were his eyes, they are the color of honey and rich molten gold. He has long hay colored hair, bleached by the sun. His complexion is tanned a bit darker than mine. He is taller than me by about half a foot. And he smells of spices and leather. He's also an elf, well built and lithe. Witty and charming" She had a pining look on her face, and noticing that disapproving face again.

"You shouldn't be endangering yourself needlessly. I imagine he would be sad if he lost you." His voice broke a little as he said the last part.

"Whether I throw myself into danger willingly or not. It's not your concern" A slightly hurt look crossing his face. So she tried to appease him

"...Besides, trouble follows me around like a heart sick lover starved for attention. I just prefer to take it in my stride. I could worry about it, but that is an awful lot of wasted time, and less time too enjoy life, No?" Sora nodded that he understood, but obviously not of the same opinion. She doubted he would understand how she liked to live in the moment.

Once she healed, she said goodbye to everyone and went home. She then decided to go see Ignacio, she was sure he would be surprised, to see her. She let Vito know where she would be, should anyone need to contact her.

Vito was less than pleased, scrutinizing her newly acquired wounds and he offered to go with her.

"I will be fine Lethalline. You will see me back here in a few hours. Hungry for your cooking." Vito muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"You better, I'm making your favorite." She beamed at him and left the tavern. Vito was a hard man, but a big softy on the inside. Especially when it came to praising his cooking. Which was positively divine, especially his roasts.

When she first Arrived in Antiva, he found her, wounded on his doorstep. Long story short, she had been ambushed and outnumbered by bandits, she barely got away. He dressed her wounds and he let her stay in a room upstairs from his tavern in exchange, she helped him get rid of the trash that frequented his bar. Smugglers tried to use his tavern for their illegal business transactions and some gangs tried to bully him into paying them a 'protection tax'. He wasn't having any of it, but he didn't have the money to hire someone to put a stop to it. He was only one man after all. So she helped him out and they were good friends ever since.

She approached the building where Ignacio's letter had instructed her to go. She made sure she had the letter with her.

There were no guards at the gates. She knew they were inside by the door lying in wait for any intruder. She plucked out the letter and held it in one hand and opened the door, She held her other hand open, trying to look as passive as she could. She stepped inside and felt a blade gently slide across her neck, she didn't flinch.

The other guard took the letter and read it. He looked it over and checked the seal, he signaled for the other guard to let her go and took the letter to Ignacio.

"Deepest apologies my lady, just doing our job." She nodded and dropped her hands, she let the guard lead her to Ignacio's room. The guard announced that his visitor has arrived and then motioned Alexis to enter.

When Ignacio looked at the letter then back at her, he was confused, and eyed her guard saw this and tried too apprehend her.

"Oh for the love of all Creation! If I wanted to kill him I would have let him be eaten by the darkspawn in Fereldan you bumbling buffoon!" She crossed her arms and shot a glare at Ignacio. He had an amused smile on his face. He waved the guard off.

"I must admit I didn't recognize you, you don't look like your former self sparrow. Forgive my guard, there is even more fear and suspicion than usual in Antiva. The unrest within the Crows has everyone on edge." She relaxed.

"No doubt, I can understand why one would take extra caution, but why not have me disarmed at the door?" Ignacio took a sip from the wineglass on the table.

"A good faith gesture.." he took another sip then put down his glass. Observing her new appearance.

"No doubt you have heard of the attempts on my life." Ignacio nodded.

"Yes I can see how this would be beneficial." He gestured to her indicating her appearance.

She was trying her best not to sound to eager and blurt out the questions she really wanted to ask.

"So what brings you to me my dear sparrow?" She shifted her weight and casually walked to the desk he was sitting at and leaned on the end.

"I'm looking for him" He shot her a look of surprise back at her.

"You mean too tell me you had nothing to do with the last 8 months?" She shook her head.

"I have only been here for just over 6 months. Trying to lay low, hardly something I am very good at accomplishing considering my current reputation. But I digress...Truth be told I didn't even know he was still alive till recently." She kept careful control of her emotions, it would not do to show any sort of weakness was swirling the wine in his glass.

"I see." She fought the urge to bite her lip.

"I came here, because I thought you might know where he is." He took another sip of wine.

"If I tell you what I know, will you give me something in return?" She nodded.

"I only recently returned myself. So I only know a few details. From what I have heard, he killed his pursuers in the Freemarches. I know not if he is back in Antiva yet but I would assume if he is not, he will be soon. There is a rumor that he killed one of the guild masters and is currently running a cell indirectly. The cell in question is very active, but has no 'base' so to speak. They move around a lot. He has gathered quite a lot of support for his cause...so I would like to know. Should you find him, will you be standing with him?" She didn't hesitate.

"Yes" He drained his glass and set it back down.

"I appreciate your honesty. Truthfully, I am most disturbed by the direction this whole situation is going. So I have an offer." She listened to his proposal intently. Considering what he said to her.


	9. Chapter 9

When leaving Ignacio's building she realized he always called her sparrow, and never by her name. It suggested that he was being discreet. Not even letting his guards know who she was. She was grateful for his discretion. It made her feel like she could trust him just a little. It took her quite some time to get back to Vito's and she was tired from walking. When she opened the door, Vito had a relieved look on his face when he saw her enter. She noticed two patrons, both arguing and about to come to blows. She didn't need to be told. Both men were bigger than her, but they didn't scare her at all. After all they were just civilians.

"Excuse me" they ignored her and kept yelling, she swatted both of them on the arm.

"Wha' do ou wan' nife ear" One turned and yelled at her. She just raised an eyebrow.

"Would you gentlemen be so kind as to take your argument outside?" The other man pushed her.

"Shove of elf!" She immediately pulled out her weapons and made a display of inspecting them. And then shot a glare at them. The blood drained from their expressions.

"Now now, is that any way to be treating a lady's request? Or am I going to need to get messy" Her mouth crept into a cruel smile, promising violence should they linger any longer.

"N...no...no need. We'll just be on our way." They scrambled out the door. A smile of triumph on her face. She sat at the bar. Waiting eagerly for her meal.

"Dunno how I ever managed without you Alex." He idly talked while he portioned her meal. He turned with a plate of food and a small mug of ale. She was so grateful for Vito. For all her other talents, she was a terrible cook. Arguably as bad as Alistair.

As she ate, she noticed a man enter the tavern and approach Vito.

"I say, bartender! Would it be accurate, if I was to say you know how to contact the Antivan Shadow?" Vito just raised an eyebrow.

"Who's asking?" He said with a mild amused expression on his face. She suppressed a snort.

"Are you blind man? I am obviously! I have a job for him" It was amazing how broad the rumors about her were. Even her gender.

"Well leave a message with me. I will forward it to...him when he gets back." The man was not happy.

"Do...you have any idea where he might be? This is really urgent." Alex watched the man go red in the face, he was obviously agitated and about to become hostile. He was trying his best to keep himself under control. She sighed, got up and scooped up her plate of food. She slapped his upper arm.

"Come with me" He spun around and bristled at her.

"Look I have no time too keep you company right now!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I just sat down after completing a long day and I am having my dinner right now. And I don't like being interrupted. Quite frankly your timing stinks. So either you follow me and tell me the job or get out." It took him a few moments to spool up and realize what she was saying. She jerked her head to the meeting room she usually used and grabbed her drink. She placed the plate on the table and started eating again. The human man looked at her uncertain how to approach.

"You're Alex Amelle?" She chewed and swallowed, gesturing with her fork.

"Alexis Amelle. Some people call me Alex" He regarded her for a moment.

"Well, are you going to tell me what is so damned urgent or are you going to just stand there and watch me eat. Hmm?" He straightened himself up.

"I apologize, my name is Carlo Bertramus." She was surprised that a man of Carlo's pedigree would seek her out.

"Ah, nobility, So what brings a man of your stature to the slums of Antiva city?" He fidgeted.

"I would like my wife followed. I have suspected for a while now that she is having an affair." Alexis sat back in her chair and considered his request. She cocked her head and gave him an inquisitive look.

"And you need me to do this now?" She was starting to feel like the old Hero of Fereldan again, solving everyone's problems.

"I have some family matters in Orlais to tend to, I will be leaving tomorrow, and be back in a week. I would like you to follow her while I am away. I will pay you 50000 Andris now, and 50000 more on completion." That was a lot of money, for just a week's worth of espionage, but Alexis had time to kill and she couldn't turn down that kind of money. Especially while she was unoccupied, save for trying to find Zev and Ignacio's information on that subject was nothing substantial too find him with.

"I'll take the job" Carlo handed her the money.

"I have a few reservations about the job. I would like you to compile a full recording on what she does, even if she isn't having an affair, I know she is up to something. Also, you can't let her know she is being followed. This is why I came to you, because of your reputation for being discreet". She took the money.

"She will be oblivious to my presence." She assured him, Carlo nodded and then left. He gave her instructions where to meet when he returns. She then brought her plate and cup out, and filled Vito in. She then left for her apartment.

She took a bath and then settled on her bed. Sated with a proper meal and more than just a little tired. She lay on her back stared at the ceiling. She Idly played with the earing in her ear. Thinking about the dream she had when she was unconscious in the Alienage. Her relationship with Alistair had developed into a solid sibling friendship. She couldn't stay mad at him. He was just like a scolded puppy. All he needed was floppy ears. He acted the big brother part without even trying. He even asked Zevran what his intentions were with her when he noticed she was wearing Zev's earring. Just like a real brother would. She appreciated the fact he always looked out for her and aside from the obvious pining for her lover, Alistair was the second most person she missed. She rolled onto her side and sighed, letting her exhaustion claim her quickly.

In the morning she set out to stock up on a few supplies. Then headed out to find this nobleman's wife. She wasn't hard to find and was at her home. Alexis perched herself in a tree and observed her. If it wasn't for the fact that Carlo specifically wanted a detailed report she wouldn't have bothered until night time. Everyone knows that nobles are nocturnal evildoers. When she followed her too the up town markets, Alexis realized with a profound sigh of defeat. This woman reminded her of Isolde. She could be her twin in fact. Carlo could have told her that his wife was an obnoxious, screeching banshee from Orlais. Good thing she was getting payed a lot for this job, her ears were already threatening to bleed at the sound of that woman's voice...When evening came the wife bid her husband goodbye as he left for Orlais. She stayed at the estate for about an hour. Then left by carriage. Alexis followed her, she was surprised to find that her travels took her too a brothel. The Red Lantern.

"Well that didn't take long..." She muttered to herself. She followed the wife in, the mistress of the establishment called her by name, obviously she was a regular here. Alexis then observed that she walked the floor greeting everyone then took 2 men by hand and led them upstairs.

"Naughty Naughty" She murmured to herself. She followed her with her eyes till she saw which room they went into. She was greeted by the door as well, the head mistress of the brothel introduced herself as Celene. Alexis politely said she was meeting someone here, but she would happily have a drink in a moment. She slipped Celene a few coins and she went on her way. Alexis went upstairs passing the room she saw the wife had entered, to confirm what she already knew. Creators mercy but she really was a banshee. She moved back downstairs, feeling like this was going to be a really long week.

She was in the bar for 2 hours and she was already tired of this woman. Celene kept her company for a little while. When she saw the room door open she quickly thanked Celene for her hospitality and left before the three came downstairs. She followed her back to her Estate where a man was waiting for her in front of her door. Whom she embraced and kissed passionately. She giggled and let him into her estate. She stayed until she saw the lights go out and left to write the day's report and get some sleep.

**Zevran**

The Red Lantern was always busy. He admired the passing staff as he waited for Nico. His informant was busy with a client when he arrived. So he waited in the private guest area. Cerina one of the whores approached him. She had her sultry pout on and she swayed her hips as she got closer to him. Cerina stood next to the chair he was sitting on and bent over leaning her elbows on the chair. Giving him a full view off her cleavage She gently stroked her finger over the tattoos on the side of his face.

"How long are you going too resist my undefinable allure Zevran? You know... I'd happily bed you for free." He caught a glimpse of a familiar face as she spoke to him. Out of instinct he batted her fingers away. Cerina tsked

"Your loss" And she sauntered away. He quickly stood up and made his way over to the door frame. Surely he was imagining things...it cant be...She had her back to him. She was being distracted by Celene and watching something upstairs. His heart fluttered and then sank in disappointment, her hair was different in color and length, her complexion was darker. A click came from behind him and just as she was about to turn around he heard Nico. He brushed his irrational thoughts away as he turned and entered Nico's room. He must be loosing his sanity, now he's seeing her everywhere.

**Alexis**

Carlo would be back in a week and day one had proven more than fruitful on his suspicions. She had earned her pay without even breaking a sweat. She continued following her however. She opted to stay outside the brothels, for there was more than one she visited. Five days had passed, each day she visited a brothel of her choice and went shopping, when she returned there was a new suitor waiting for her at her door. Alexis had a healthy suspicion, the only man she wasn't bedding in Antiva was her husband...

The day before Carlo was due back, she observed the wife suspiciously slipping something to a messenger. This peaked Alexis's interest. Soon as she could, she intercepted the messenger. Gods! He was fast. She tackled him to the ground, knocked him unconscious and relieved him of his parcel.

Well Carlo will definitely want to know this...It is a well known fact that he made his fortune, importing precious metals and exporting wine. He would be unhappy to hear his wife was using his ships to piggyback illegal Lirium into the country. Not only was she rutting around like a bitch in heat. She was a royally stupid bitch in heat. She felt pleased with herself to finally have completed her contract. Silly slattern deserves everything she gets.

Satisfied at the report she just finished, and enclosing the missive as evidence against her, she sealed the envelope and stashed it in her pack. She stopped by the markets to pick up an item she had commissioned to be made previously at the start of the week. She was sure it would be done by now.

She stopped by at Vito's tavern and checked her messages. She didn't have any so she saw this as a good opportunity to slip away and visit the Alienage. She wanted to check on her friends. She knocked on Sora's door first. No answer... She then knocked on Luthriel's door. She heard footsteps and Luthriel answered the door, giving her a welcoming smile when he realized it was her. She gave Luthriel the basket she was carrying and entered their house.

Valen was lying on the floor, drawing on a piece of parchment. Humming to himself. When Alex poked her head around the corner, Valen looked up and saw her. He gasped in excitement and rushed toward her giving her a warm hug. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her over to where he was drawing.

She gasped when she saw he had drawn a stick figure version of her with wings. He went his usual bashful self when he gave it to her. Creator's mercy, if this child was any more adorable she was going to steal him. He tugged at her cloak and asked

"Do you still have it?" she knew he would ask. She grinned at him and pulled out something she wore around her neck and showed it to him. He smiled.

"It's such a nice flower I didn't want it to die, so I had it set in resin and made a necklace out of it. So I always have it with me." He poked at it with his finger.

"Did you come especially just to visit me?" She put her finger to her lips.

"Don't tell anyone" Valen giggled and drew some more which she talked to both Luthriel and Valen. Just then the door flew open and Sora was standing there wide eyed and his hair in all kinds of directions.

"Alex! You're here! I ...did you knock on my door before?" She nodded

"I came by earlier, but when there was no answer I came to see how Valen and his uncle was doing." Sora exhaled.

"Sorry I was asleep." She gestured with her hand.

"Don't worry, you are here now. I brought some food and treats for everyone too have." Valen's face practically sparkled at the mention of treats. He perched himself on Alexis's lap and looked inside the basket. They all sat on the floor eating and talking. Alexis didn't divulge anything of herself. She had to be careful how close she got to these people, she didn't want to become a liability to them, and needlessly put them in danger. Alexis learned about what happened with Valen's parents. His dad died to the fever, and his mom was killed by slavers.

Valen seemed to gravitate towards her. He sought out her physical touch. It was quite intriguing, watching his behavior. She didn't know him from a bar of soap, yet here he was boldly siting on her lap as if claiming her all to himself. It was amusing and infinitely cute. She did however come to the conclusion that he acted like this because he felt safe with her. He was abducted by slavers and then taken hostage. Both times she rescued him. She had never really been a clucky person, and as much as she resented the fact she couldn't have children. The idea never really interested her. But this little boy...she could see herself getting very attached to. Perhaps once she finds Zevran she would introduce him to his pint sized twin.

She balked at the idea of being the entire country's wet nurse. Being everyone's pillar of strength and beacon of hope was so very tiring. But right now, to this little man. She was content to be his rock.

Valen fell asleep on on her lap leaning against her, he had literally talked himself into unconsciousness. He was so passionate when he spoke about everything. She left for home after Valen had fallen asleep. Both Sora and Luthriel thanked her for her visit.


	10. Chapter 10

The next evening she met Carlo and brought forth all her findings. Needless to say, he was furious. He actually even asked her if she would be willing to kill his wife for him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ser, I appreciate the business, but contrary to what you may have heard. I am not and assassin(at the moment she added internally to herself) Following your wife for a week, I can honestly say I would not mourn the death of her offensive screeching. However! if you feel the need to end her life, I would suggest you contact the Crows. Or you could Annul the marriage, strip her of her title and have her arrested as an alternative." He seemed to consider her words and honestly be torn. He payed her and she concluded her business. She then headed usual way she traveled was being blocked by bandits...again. These people never learn. She huffed.

"That was what I was missing! someone trying to murder me and ransack my corpse...and now my day is complete" She said quite flatly, she sighed and trudged ahead pulling out her weapons. When she got home she was again...more or less splattered with blood and just wanted a bath and bed...Creator's Divine chest hair it's been a long week."

Flashes of lightning parted the darkness. Rain pelted her face. She could feel her back scraping against the grass, she could feel someone gripping her ankle. She opened her eyes and realized in horror, that it was not a person gripping her ankle, but a hurlock. She started to panic, the only reason she would still be alive and being dragged feet first into the deep roads was because they were going to turn her into...a...brood mother. She struggled, but couldn't free herself. She could hear whispers in her head...

"Join ussssss...join...ussssss" It hissed.

"No!" she cried, over and over again she screamed

"NO!" She felt herself wrenched from her sleep and sat up. Her heart pounding in her ears, the terror finally starting to dissipate as she realized she was in her room. She was panting, tears running down her face, she was covered, saturated with sweat. Sobbing at the overwhelming relief that it wasn't real.

The dark spawn dreams, never really relented. Not even after the Archdemon was slain. They just changed. She almost welcomed those dreams back, it was better than the dreams about the brood mothers. Instead of the usual flashes of horrors they turned into terrifying visions that would even turn the toughest quinari into a whimpering, mewling mess. The only respite she had was when she was with Zevran, his presence calmed her sleep. She wasn't sure what it was about him.

Ever since they encountered the brood mothers in the deep roads, back when she recruited Oghren in Orzammar and found out that it's what happens to you if you are a female and are unlucky enough to be captured by the darkspawn. She was terrified, that one day when she heard her calling, that she would be dragged off and turned into one of those things. It was by far her worst fear. The assault on her senses after a nightmare as powerful as that left her reeling for days afterwards, it left a physical effect on her, like a bruise. One that took a while to recover from.

She got out of bed and drew herself another bath. She slipped Aria out of it's sheath and placed it by the tub. Even though she was alone, it was just habit for her, she felt more comfortable being naked when she had a weapon close at hand. She got in and splashed her face with the warm water. She layed her head on the edge of the bath and stared up at the ceiling, she heard something in the air shift, like breathing. Alexis then realized she wasn't alone. She wa not in the mood for this...With a resigned sigh she picked up the sponge and started to wash her skin.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that watching a lady bathe while lurking in the shadows is very creepy?" She shot a glare in the direction of her stalker. The man emerged from his hiding space. He was an elf, had long red hair, and dark eyes. Tanned skin, dressed in crow armor. Alexis realized any attempt to defend herself would be silly, he was obviously there before she awoke. If he wanted to kill her he could have done so already. The elf had a serious expression on his face.

"Just who are you really?" She tensed. This question alone told her more about the man than any statement ever could. It told her that he's been following her for some time now, that he has seen her in action, and that she obviously wasn't on his target list. She continued too bathe and chanced a glance at him. He obviously would have seen her having that nightmare. Which was more disturbing too her than the fact that she was naked and bathing in front of him. She hoped she didn't say anything incriminating.

"You really broke into my room and invaded my private space to ask me that?" She scoffed.

"And I thought Fereldan people had no manners...What makes you think I am any one other than who I say I am. Hmm?" The elf then approached her and leaned on the bath's edge and smirked at her. He leaned closer to her catching her eyes in his scrutinizing gaze.

"Because you move...like a crow." She resisted the urge to move away, she was uncomfortable with the way this man had invaded her personal boundaries and she was still very unsettled from her nightmare. She resolved to just play it off with nonchalance. He was obviously trying to provoke a reaction of embarrassment from her, and she would not give him the satisfaction. She shrugged at his previous statement.

"My father originally taught me to fight, I picked up a lot of skills on the road." He still looked suspicious.

"Is that so..."Then let his eyes wander for a moment over her form considering what she had then went to touch her hair, she recoiled and he paused.

"I suggest you keep your hands to yourself...unless you want to loose those fingers." He smirked rather pleased with himself. She then glared at him.

"Was there anything else you wanted?" He chuckled.

"Oh...there are many things I want right now..." He raked his eyes over her body.

"But I am here at the whims of my master. He is interested in your services. Meet him at this address a week from tomorrow at around mid day" He placed a piece of parchment on the edge of the tub then stood up

"...He had me follow you to ascertain whether you would be useful to him. You pass." She snorted

"I'm honored" She said sarcastically.

"Now if you are quite done gawking...Get out." He bowed to her.

"I apologize for the intrusion" And he left.

"Patronizing bastard" she muttered to herself. She sagged into her bath and let out a heavy sigh. Worst night she's had in a while she thought to herself and finished her bath. She dressed and went out for a walk seeing as sleep was no longer an option... She let her thoughts wander and on a side note she wondered about what the deal was with all these men practically humping the air soon as they see a woman...She never had this kind of reception in Fereldan...must be something in the water...

**Zevran**

When he spoke too Varro and Castelle about their contract. They were all smiles, telling him about the job. After Varro finished his story, Zevran just smirked and said.

"OK, so what actually happened?" He was no fool. They could not have done this contract alone. Castelle looked a little sheepish and let Varro tell him the story.

" When we took on the contract, we decided to follow up on a rumor about the fearsome Alexis Amelle, The Antivan Shadow. We got in contact with someone who claimed too know her. It took quite a while, because she was apparently on another job. When we finally met her, well, most of the rumors were true. She was agile, sexy and wicked." Zevran tutted.

"Come now Varro, you know better than to let a pretty face go to your head." Varro just chuckled.

"Oh, but she was so much more. She was dangerous and fierce. When I gave her our plan she all but threw it back in my face. Heh, gave us a scathing glare and took over the planning process. She said

"I will not allow myself be captured or killed, just because you two took on more than you were ready too handle." When she set up the plan we met her again after about a week. We then executed the plan with little problem. She set the guard dogs on her while we scaled the walls to get to our entrance points on the second story balconies. We shadowed her inside while she lead the way. She was disguised as an elven servant, and we met at the master bedroom. She let us slip into the room while she distracted Lucio, it turns out Lucio had a physical relationship with the owner of her disguise. She kept him busy while Castelle moved in to deliver the killing blow." Castelle was getting exited, when Varro recalled their daring escape. He elaborated on the giant guard she had felled with amazing grace.

Zevran had a lopsided grin on his face, enjoying the story. Pleased that he was rid of the bothersome Merchant.

"That's more like it. You fulfilled the contract, so the spoils are yours. However, a good assassin, knows his boundaries and his abilities. When you over reach your limits, you will get yourself killed." Castelle nodded and grinned.

"Yesand I do believe our Antivan Shadow, would be very helpful in the future. She said she would happily accept business from the crows. We must have redeemed ourselves on that mission"Zevran nodded.

"I will consider it" The more allies he had the easier it would be too seize leadership. He made his way back too his study, thinking of his next move. Getting rid of Nuncio secured him enough support to openly go after the last of the Crows who opposed him. He needed too plan how to get to their leaders.

**Alexis**

Being disarmed, and thoroughly searched was not what she was used to. But apparently meeting an unknown guild master warranted nothing less. When she was let into the room she saw a middle aged looking human man, blond, in gilded Crow armor waiting for her.

"I apologize for the body search, but one can never be to careful." She shrugged. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Giorgio. I am a guild master for the Crows, in desperate need of your specific set of skills." She sat on the chair and leaned back comfortably.

"Do tell." Giorgio went and sat opposite her.

"I believe the information I have received, details that you are skilled in stealth and lock picking?" She nodded.

"Yes I am, but so are most of the Crows, the one you sent to follow me is particularly good at stealth." Giorgio smiled at her.

"Yes indeed he is, a lot of the experienced Crows currently in Antiva city are experts at lock picking. The locks I need you for are very special though. I believe they are dwarven puzzle locks. I have not come across any Crow with this skill. I was hoping you could help. The target is also meeting in a large safe house, two days from now. We have reason to believe he is selling Crow secrets." She listened to Giorgio's explanation, considering his words.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Giorgio went to his desk and removed a leaf of parchment from a drawer. He handed it to her, it had the layout of the building and all the entry points detailed on it.

"Your job is simple, I need you to unlock the entrance and provide ranged support once you are inside. Nothing more." She looked over the layout.

"I am curious, how did you know I was able too unlock dwarven made locks?" Giorgio glanced at her.

"I was merely exploring all my options, it is not such a readily available skill. I was given Azzo's opinion. He observed you unlock several difficult locks when he was following you, he deduced that it was highly likely you would posses such a skill. So I thought I would try my luck." She regarded him for a moment. Then turned back to the issue at hand.

"No windows I assume" Giorgio shook his head.

"No only the main entrance and the side entrance. She nodded in understanding.

"Very well I will take the assignment. I will unlock the side entrance and wait for you inside. She made a point not to question a client, well...usually. Giorgio didn't divulge any information about the force they would be facing, or who the target was. She assumed it was because she was just there to provide the way in. Though the fact he was hiring outside help for an internal Crow affair, told her things were a lot more grim within the Crow hierarchy than she originally suspected...Good, let them kill each other. It will make her job later on so much easier.


	11. Chapter 11

She then went to work. She took her time to scout the building, she observed, the locks were changed randomly twice a day. She picked the lock and went inside to have a look around. Alexis found that it was empty of inhabitants, she also noted there was a lot of places for archers to hide on the second story. She searched the area and was surprised to find a hidden entrance behind the large fireplace in the room that was off to the side of the main clearing. This would be handy, she could pick the locks just after they are changed and slip in through the concealed entrance. She theorized that the target would most definitely be using this entrance and that the guards and locks were a distraction. She would still need to open the door for her employer though, seeing as they most likely had no idea this little extra entrance existed.

Seeing as she would be in combat she decided to take her pack that slotted on the back of her belt. Alexis carried an assortment of potions and poultices. She didn't want a repeat of what happened with the slavers. As successful as she was, that was no excuse for being reckless. Seeing as her employer was rather scant about the information he would provide her with. One can never be too prepared. Fully armed, armored and ready she headed to the safe house. She got there early. Using the opportunity twilight gave her for visibility she assessed the situation. She observed there were only a few patrolling guards. Soon as she was satisfied that the locks had been changed she picked the lock and slipped into the building through the secret entrance. She then layed in waiting behind a crate on the top story till the time came. She noticed one of Giorgio's men arriving and settling near her crate. Judging by the fact that it was just 2 of them Giorgio did not expect there to be much resistance. While they waited for Giorgio to spring the trap she moved to get a better position. She took out her bow and got an arrow ready. She coated it with a particularly potent poison. And settled it between her finger tips and the bowstring. She leaned over the crate just enough to get a good view of the clearing below them. She nodded to herself that she was ready and looked over to the other archer. He had his arrow drawn back, ready to release it.

She trailed her eyes back to the clearing. She heard a thud that sounded like the trap door she had emerged from. She then drew her arrow back in her bow. A group of people entered the clearing, talking in hushed tones. As they appeared in her field of vision.

She almost released the arrow in her bow when she saw who their target was. The blood drained from her face. It was Zevran. He was walking into a trap. A trap she had helped set up...Shit! She had too act fast. Just as she realized that her lover was about too be killed, Alexis heard Giorgio enter. She then acted. With one swift movement she turned her bow on the other archer, killing him. Unfortunately he released his arrow and it hit Zevran shallow in the shoulder. Time seemed to slow to a stop. The next few moments were crucial.

She drew Lyric and Aria, and vaulted over the crate. She threw herself off the edge of the second story and into the clearing. As she landed she sank her blades into Azzo, as he was trying to close the distance between him and Zevran. She rolled a few times with the dead man caught in her momentum. She sprang up and faced Giorgio in the middle of the clearing, separating them from Zevran and his guards.

Giorgio looked at Azzo and then anger crossed his face.

"What are you doing wench!? You are supposed to back us up, not them. Have you lost your mind!? He is toobe disposed of not to be protected!" She could feel the tension in the air, confusion on everyone's face and she could feel the hesitation at her back, even from Zevran who was armed and ready despite the arrow lodged in his shoulder.

She paced a few steps, reaching in her pack for a potion vial. Still maintaining her composure, she spoke to Giorgio.

"Ah Giorgio. Had I known who you meant to kill when you gave me this assignment, I would have told you back then where to go. But seeing as we are here, I might as well tell you now." She pulled the stopper out of the vial and downed it's contents. As the potion started to take effect she said in a thick Fereldan accent. Twirling her weapons.

"The only way you will claim this man's life, is over my cold, dead, corpse." Her disguise started to melt away, her eyes went deep violet, and her hair went white again. Her complexion faded to ivory. She glanced back at Zevran and smiled. She could see he was completely speechless at what just happened. She stood in a ready stance and beckoned Giorgio with her dagger to bring it. Without a moment longer she jumped into the fray. Using this as a sign to attack everyone else engaged one another.

Zevran and Alexis fought back too back. She passed him a poultice for the pain between fighting. They dodged, blocked and parried. Zevran took down 3 by himself, while Alexis engaged the enraged guild master. They were dueling with everything that they had. Alexis was faster, but Giorgio had power. Alexis wore him down, taking hits from the Crow, but avoiding any fatal blows. Mostly flesh wounds. Lyric's reach gave her an advantage. But even with this advantage he was a worthy opponent. Her motivation though, was bolstered by the fact that she had finally found Zev, he was injured and she was the only thing standing in between him and certain death. As long as it took, she would not succumb too exhaustion. She has faced far worse and survived, this man was nothing.

**Zevran**

"Promise me you won't follow me when I go." He had said too her all that time ago, before he set out on his mission.

"Promise me." He held her hands, she had the most suffering expression on her face he had ever seen. She said she understood why he needed to go, though she begged him not to leave her. It was the hardest thing he's ever had to do. He wiped a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

She looked up at him. Forcing herself to smile.

"Hurry back my love. Don't make me wait to long, because make no mistake. Once I am done with my business in Fereldan, I will come after you." He kissed her goodbye, not knowing when he would hear her sweet voice or see her beautiful face again. He left her there, trying to keep the Crows away from her. Everyday he missed her, thought of her, and wondered what she was doing and now she was standing in front of him. Once again, fighting for him, it didn't seem real.

The pain in his shoulder was excruciating, but it didn't matter, he just stood there in shock. All he could see was his warden, in all her glorious fury. Making such a dramatic entrance and such a show of affection for him. He watched her fighting the guild master, her movements practiced, familiar if not sharper. She wore the guild master down. Both their breathing was labored. But she was not showing any sign of slowing down, the fire in her eyes took his breath away. He knew it was only a matter of time. For what Evaine lacked in power, she made up for in stamina and endurance. Giorgio finally over extended to compensate for his lack of reach.

Alexis took advantage of the opening by sending him off balance with a blow to his kidneys, and then drove her dagger in an upwards angle through his throat, killing the man instantly.

By the time she had killed Giorgio everyone was ready to jump in and assist her. Zevran just shook his head, she had a steady pace, and anyone interfering now would just get in her way. He took in the sight of her, her skin tight armor was very flattering to her figure. It hugged and caressed all the right curves. Her hair was a lot longer than when he had last seen it. Her skin looked as soft and inviting as he remembered it. Shoulder be damned he couldn't wait to have her in his arms again.

**Evaine**

All the Crows were confused at the sudden change in her appearance, but she payed them little attention. She looked up too see Zevran slowly making his way to her, clutching his shoulder. She sheathed her weapons and approached him.

Zevran had a welcoming smile on his face. If it wasn't for the fact that she was still completely and utterly pissed at him, she would have melted under his smoldering gaze. She slowly reached him and as he went to speak, she slapped him across the face.

"Ouch" He said dazed. A confused expression crossed his lips.

"Zevran Aranai!...How...dare you...make me wait this long!" She then kissed him. Now understanding why she slapped him, returning it in earnest.

"Maestro, who is this?" She heard someone say behind her, he released her lips reluctantly and she turned to face them.

"Ah yes I believe introductions are in order. Everyone, I would like to introduce too you, Evaine Mahariel, The Hero of Fereldan." She grimaced when he said the last part.

"You know I hate that title" She complained. He grinned at her and kissed her cheek.

"I was aiming for impact, my dear, can you blame me for wanting to show you off a little?" She noticed Castelle and Varro among Zevran's guards and smiled at them. Varro had a sullen expression on his face. Castelle just patted him on the back.

"At least you aim high my friend" Varro snorted at his friend's half hearted comfort.

With the help of one of the other Crows, Evaine helped Zevran up, wincing at her own cuts.

"Let's leave this place, and get too safety." Zevran proclaimed. Even though she was in pain she didn't care, all she had wanted and sought was back in her arms. Wounded, but alive and she was so very grateful for that. They made it back too Zevran's place. He dismissed his guards, assuring them he would be fine.

Zevran immediately went too hold Evaine, she kissed him once and then pried herself away.

"Ah you are so cruel amora..." Zevran complained.

"Shoulder first my love" she said firmly, gently planting a kiss on his lips. She examined his shoulder. Thankfully the tip passed straight through. She gave him a piece of leather too bite down on. She them snapped off the tip end. Zevran didn't make a sound. She checked to make sure he was still conscious. The only change she saw was his jaw tensed. She then continued, she moved back in front of him. Evaine took hold of the arrow and as swiftly as possible yanked the arrow out of his shoulder. Even with all his training Zevran grunted in pain. His skin was ashen and sweat beaded on his forehead. She gave him a Potent poultice for the pain and pulled out her needle and thread and stitched the wound shut. She cleaned and bandaged the wound. The poultice had helped bring some color back too his face and he relaxed a bit.

"You know mi amora, I never knew you had a flare for drama" She looked at him curiously.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Tying off the bandage and then washing her hands.

"Your entrance too the safe house." She looked at her lover.

"I didn't plan on it, when I saw you. I knew I had to move fast. I threw subtlety to the wind and improvised. I wasn't going to let them have you, It took me nearly 7 months to find you." He placed a hand on her face cradling her cheek.

"You had me in awe, you were amazing." She cocked her eyebrow and gave him a playful smile.

"Don't you mean ridiculously awesome?" Using her best Zevran impersonation. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in the crook of her neck. He pulled her into his lap, the pain vanished from the poultice he had taken.

"When your disguise melted into you original appearance and you stood there in front of Giorgio, angry and defiant. When I heard your voice...I have no words too describe it. I...missed you." He squeezed her gently, lovingly breathing in her scent. He took a clean damp cloth and started to wipe the dried blood from her cuts. She turned slightly to partially face him, she couldn't contain how happy she was. They were both exhausted and wounded. All she wanted to do was ravish him, kiss him and make up for the last two and a half years of missed contact with him, but she was having a hard time staying awake.

"I heard you stepped down from Warden Commander." She sighed

"Mmhmm" He kissed her shoulder.

"Your duty is done then?" She opened her eyes and her expression soured slightly.

"Had I really worried about my duty I would have sailed to Antiva with you despite your protests. I'd have left that place to it's own devices. Fereldan be damned, they would have every drop of my blood, sweat and tears and still demanded more...No, I washed my hands of that place as soon as I was content that it wouldn't come crashing down in a screaming heap as soon as I left." She turned her head to face him.

"I did tell you that I intended on coming to find you...Had it only been Ameranthine, I would have been here a year earlier, but there were...complications, Blight related." She touched his face.

"Had I discovered that there was another Blight approaching, it still wouldn't have kept me from your side. I abandoned everything in Fereldan to come find you. Not knowing if you still lived, but I still needed too know..."

Zevran didn't say anything for a while, he then kissed her neck and layed his forehead on the side of her face.

"I am sorry my sweet, for all the hurt and loneliness I have caused you. I don't have words to express just how sorry I truly am." She looked at him, a tear escaping the corner of her eye and running down her cheek.

"Then don't use words. I came here, not knowing what I would find. But I am still yours...if you will still have me."

He brushed the tear aside and traced the shell of her delicate ear. Smiling when he saw the earring he gave her dangling from her ear lobe. She sighed softly. He missed her sounds, her warmth and her softness.

"I would have no one else." She then turned around, and embraced him, kissing him sweetly. She was relieved that things didn't turn out for the worst. If she had found him dead or...with another. Well those thoughts were better left un-adressed. The relief was plain on her face when she broke their kiss. She couldn't hide the emotion that was flooding forward, and overwhelming her. It was raw and so very evident to whispered soothing, reassuring words in her ear.

"You are my heart's desire, my love. You need not fear me leaving your side. Like I said when we faced the Archdemon, I would storm the gates of the Black City by your side and even though we have been apart, I left my heart here with you. I love you." His words soothed her aching heart like warm silk. The way he stroked her hair and face was comforting. She curled into his chest, careful not too bump his shoulder. She sighed contently.

"I love you too Zev, more than anything." They both drifted off to sleep. Too tired to do anything else. And just like magic, Evaine didn't dream of anything. Blissful dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

She awoke too an amorous morning, wrapped in his arms. Almost desperate to imprint everything about him in her mind. Most of the morning passed without realizing it. She decided to have a bath and Zevran joined her. She took a sponge and started to wash his shoulders, tracing his tattoos and admiring the toned muscles along his back. He smiled and grabbed her and pulled her into his lap and turned her to straddle him, her facing him. She laughed at his playfulness.

He touched her face gently brushing his fingers over the scar on her eye. He gave her a curious look. She gestured too her scar dramatically.

"Courtesy of a Tevinter slaver." He frowned and gently touched her face again.

" I hope he payed for that." She smiled at him wickedly.

"He did...with his head... I had the privilege of cleaning out a nest of slaver scum recently, by myself...Saved around 50 elves, give or take. I..was wounded and they took care of me."

He brushed her hair away from her neck and let his fingers linger over her necklace.

"This wouldn't happen to be a gift from a very grateful handsome man would it?" She smiled at him playfully.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know..." His expression dropped...she was teasing him! He grabbed her and started too tickle her. She burst out laughing.

"No fair! HAHA, no!...anything but that! I surrender! HAHA" she was gasping for air, he released his grip on her ticklish spot. He repositioned her and looked up with a giant grin on his face.

"Well have you learned your lesson my dear or?" She held her hands up surrendering.

"No! I hang my head in defeat... As for your inquiry. It was a gift, from a handsome. Elven. Boy...of 8 years old." Zevran tutted.

"My, my dear warden, how your standards have dropped!" He laughed as she playfully slapped him. Sticking her tongue out at him

"His name is Valen, and he gave me this flower to say thanks for saving them, he was with the elves I saved from the slavers. It was such a sweet gesture I had the flower set in resin." She could see what he really wanted to ask so she decided to say it before the conversation turned the mood sour.

"There hasn't been anyone else Zev, you needn't worry. I kept myself busy with work, training and fighting. Truthfully I don't think I could touch anyone the way I touch you." She held his gaze, he looked surprise at her sudden statement but accepted the truth in her eyes.

She fished the sponge back out of the water and she brushed the water over his skin, admiring his toned body and followed the contours of his muscles with her sponge, quite enthralled in her admiration.

"I have a question amora, if you would indulge me." Evaine nodded, so he continued.

"What you said last night got me thinking, you said that you came to Antiva, not knowing what you might find. I assume you meant the condition you found me in, Yes?" She cocked her head to the side, tracing one of his tattoos on his chest.

"**If **I ever found you" He took her hand into his gently stopping her for a second to make her look him in the eye.

"My question pertains to what you would have done, had situations been...different?" He looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. Evaine looked at him for a moment, uncertain how to proceed.

"Are you sure you want to ask me that? It might shatter your image of the strong, fearless warden you know..." Her voice trailed off, she dipped her head to kiss him. He smiled and kissed the palm of her hand reassuringly.

"I am certain" Evaine bit the bottom of her lip, gathering her thoughts for a moment.

"When I became a gray warden, I had come to realize very early on that I would probably die fighting the Blight and darkspawn. It's a fact that I had come to accept, if not resent a little. I had not expected to survive up to this point... I often wondered why I let myself be dragged into everyone's problems and give into all the self sacrifice nonsense they kept spouting on about. It's not like I owed them anything. I didn't even have much choice in the matter but...the alternative was to die and dying felt like giving up and that was just boring. So in truth, my only reason for living at that time, was because I had nothing better to do. The burden of leadership gave me purpose but...it made me feel alone. Even with everyone around me."She touched the earring in her ear lightly.

"Do you remember when you gave this to me?" He pulled her into his chest and hugged her, he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered.

"How could I forget." She smirked and sighed simultaneously, the sensation of his warm breath and deep silky voice in her ear sent tremors up and down her body.

"Long before you gave me this, I realized I had fallen in love with you, completely and hopelessly, but knowing how you are, skittish about feelings. I didn't want to scare you away. So I held onto my feelings, until you revealed yours. So when you gave me your favor, even when you said I shouldn't get the wrong idea. I knew what it meant. I could only smile at your blatant denial. It was so...you. I realized then that I wanted to hold onto this feeling of being loved above everything else. All of a sudden I had a reason for living, not just surviving and that was you."

She felt herself flush a little at her sudden confession. Zevran didn't say a word so she chanced a glance to see his expression. He had a wide grin on his face. She felt the tips of her ears catch fire and dropped her gaze to his chest, suddenly very interested in the one specific tattoo he had.

He chuckled at her reaction and kissed her palm again. She had forgotten how completely disarming her was, even though she wasn't particularly bashful, he effected her in a very unique way. He reduced her to a puddle of melted goo with just a smile and he knew it too...Bastard. She continued.

"Everything I did from that point onward, was so we could stay together." She paused a slight shadow crossing her face.

"So when you left for Antiva, it felt like I was once again alone, and to accompany my loneliness was this gaping void where my heart used to be. Even though I understood why you left. That fact didn't help dull the pain I was feeling. The only thing that gave me relief were your letters...And when they stopped..."She attempted too mask the anguish in her tone.

"I was worried. I wanted nothing more to drop everything and come find you. But I was up to my ears in darkspawn, assassination attempts, bitching nobles and rebelling farmers. When I finally concluded my business it had been a year since I last received any word from you. I feared the worst, but I had to find you. Whether is was to join you, bury you or let you go. I needed too know to be able to move forward. When I considered each as a possibility I made sure I was prepared for anything.

So after this elaborate confession, in response to your question my love. My answer is, had you been killed. I would have buried you, then hunted down each and every person involved in your death and slaughtered them all. Even if that meant I would have to personally torture and extract righteous vengeance from each and every Crow in existence, I would have done it." Zevran chuckled and hugged her, and pressed his lips against the nape of her neck.

"You say such romantic things my dear. You have such a way with words. That is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" He squeezed her.

She continued.

"As for...letting you go. Well that was a considerably harder decision to make. Had you found happiness with someone else, I would have left without revealing myself. I would have disappeared into the deep roads and killed as many darkspawn as I could. Needless to say I would not have waited for my calling..." Zevran's expression sagged and he frowned.

"Did you really think I could just leave you, and replace you?" He looked a little hurt and shocked. She smiled fondly at him and took his hand and kissed it. "I was merely stating it was a possibility. I have no doubt that when you left your intentions were never to move on with someone else. But when we were apart, that was a lot of time for things to happen, 2 years is a long time Zev, to long for some people. I am afraid, I am not masochistic enough to stand by, while someone else takes a place in your heart and your bed. I told you before you are the reason I exist now, if I had lost you, there would be no point in passing 30 years of loneliness with the pining of a broken heart. Losing you again would break me, I am really not that strong Zev, I am sorry." He brushed her hair behind her ear and looked at her.

"I won't tell you it's been easy without you here my love, but I am the one who is sorry, for making you think it was necessary too think about these painful things and not being there when you needed me most." He then wrapped his arms around her and crushed her against him, kissing her passionately.


End file.
